Doppleganger
by MsTwilightObsessed
Summary: Of two things I was positive: Edward would ask to marry me and I would have to choose my own fate. The Volturi decide to check up on Bella sooner than the Cullens expected. Thank you to frethy for cowriting the plot!
1. Just Another Wonderful Day

Chapter 1: Just Another Wonderful Day

"Bella!" I heard Mike Newton call from the English building. I tried to pick up my pace while I heard the quickening thumps of his feet hitting the concrete sidewalk. "Bella!" He called out again, a little louder than before. Partly out of pity and partly out of fear of my quickened pace landing me on the icy sidewalk, I slowed my pace and turned to look at him, my brown hair wrapping around my face and shoulders. "Hey, Bella, you gonna' be at work today?" Mike said halting next to my side as I shifted my books to rest lightly on my other hip. Seeing as how I was at work everyday, I knew he was just jumping at the chance to talk to me without Edward around.

"Yeah, Mike, I'll be there!" I said rather enthusiastically. We walked a couple more steps in silence until he realized I wasn't in a talking mood.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later." Mike said as he stalked off towards the Math building, as I let out a sigh. I really did feel bad for him. He'd been trying to 'charm' me ever since I moved from Phoenix last year; when I first discovered vampires and werewolves didn't solely exist in horror stories. As my mind was dwelling on that thought, somehow, my clumsy foot found the only patch of sleek, slippery ice on the sidewalk. My footing was immediately lost and as my various books scattered through the air and out of reach, I braced myself for the inevitable smack against the cold, icy, wet cement. Suddenly, I felt a pair of icy, cold hands wrap around my waist and steady me.

"I can't leave you alone for five minuets, can I?" A silky, smooth voice teased in my ear from behind, blowing his icy breath in my ear.

Wiggling around in his arms to face him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rose on my toes to kiss him, "I told you, whether you're here or not, I always find someway to get into trouble." A crooked smile flashed across his lips and made his butterscotch eyes glimmer with amusement. His eyes tore away from mine to the three school books that now lay scattered across the ground and in the blink of an eye, were gathered in his arms.

"You know, you're cute when you're in distress." Edward said as he wrapped his free arm around my waist as he led me to his shiny, silver Volvo. I covered my mouth and tried to suppress a few giggles, but they escaped anyway, making his smile widen. When we reached the Volvo, he opened and shut the passenger door for me, and before I could buckle my seat belt, was in the driver's seat next to me.

"So, what're our plans for today?" I asked as he pushed the key into the ignition and started the car.

"Well, I was thinking...we could hang out at my house." My face suddenly brightened, but my eyes still held a hint of skepticism.

"Alice doesn't have anything…planned for me, does she?" I asked raising an eyebrow. A smile crept across his lips as we sped, a hundred miles an hour, towards his white mansion, buried deep into to woods for privacy.

"No, no playing Barbie today." Edward said as he started laughing. "Okay. Good." I really didn't care about fashion or shopping or looking beautiful, but Alice was a shopaholic who loved to dress me in the latest fashion and do my hair and make up.

Suddenly, he pulled into the hidden driveway and we were parked in the front of the house. I looked towards the beautiful house and caught him looking at me out of the corner of my eye. "I love you," He whispered tenderly as my chocolate-colored eyes met his honey ones. He lifted his marble hand up to my face, grazing my cheekbone as he brought his lips to mine.

"You two! Get a room!" Emmett teased as he bounded down the steps leading towards the garage. "Hey Edward; Jasper, Rose, and I are headed for hunting. Wanna come? Esme can occupy Bella while we're gone. Sooo….?" He offered as he walked backwards towards his Jeep.

"No thanks, I think I'm just gonna stay here." Edward replied as he was suddenly at the passenger door with his hand extended.

"Okay, your loss!" Emmett yelled over his shoulder as he jumped into the Jeep and got ready to rev up the engine.

"Catch a big irritable Grizzly for me!" Edward yelled back at him as we walked towards his house hand-in-hand.

Suddenly, before I could realize what was happening, a blur-of-a-hand quickly smacked upside Edward's head; marble clattering with marble. Edward rubbed the back of his head and darted after his burly brother. The two went tumbling down the unpaved driveway stirring up dust as thy wrestled each other. Every time their bodies collided, a deafening crack echoed through the desolate forest but yet, no one came to break up the quarrel. It was left up to me.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed, trying to yell over the clatter. "EDWARD CULLEN, STOP IT!!!! EMMETT, CUT IT OUT!!" I screamed again and let out a frustrated sigh. 'Boys will be boys, even if they are vampires,' I thought to myself as I stomped toward the porch at the front of the house. When I reached the porch, I turned back to face the two blurs; my arms crossed angrily across my chest, one hip cocked.

After a few seconds and a loud thud, Edward jumped up and began walking toward me, hand on the side of his neck, his topaz eyes lowered to the ground, avoiding my gaze. His eyes finally flickered to me, taking in my posture, trying to measure the amount of trouble he was in. Behind him, Emmett was trying to sneak up on him. I lifted my eyes to Emmett and gave him a look that would kill, if he wasn't already dead.

Unfortunately, he wasn't paying any attention to me, and he must have forgotten in the midst of his playful competition, that Edward could read minds. Edward stuck his hand out so fast that Emmett didn't have any amount of time to react. Emmett ran straight into Edward's open hand, making another loud crack echo through the forest. I let out a heavy sigh and a slightly amused smile as Emmett rubbed his forehead and lunged again at Edward. They went tumbling again down the dirt driveway as I remained on the porch watching the blurs tumble in a cloud of light brown dust. Suddenly, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were at my side, staring in my line of direction. Alice rolled her topaz eyes as Rosalie pressed a cool hand to her forehead in disbelief of her husband's childish behavior.

Esme brought her fingers to her lips and the loudest whistle I had ever heard escaped. Both Edward and Emmett jumped up and dusted themselves off, both avoiding Esme's slightly-scolding gaze. "You two," She let out a sigh and slightly shook her head, her caramel curls bouncing around her face. "Can you try to behave yourselves; we have a guest." Esme lifted one hand and gestured to me. Edward, for the second time, took in my frustrated posture and immediately lowered his gaze, from mine.

Alice began to giggle as she looked at the two, and Jasper appeared by her side. "It's ALWAYS better in real life." Alice whispered to Jasper.

"Come on, Emmett, we'd better get going." Rosalie said as she flipped her long, honey blonde hair and started off towards ht Jeep. Edward started to sheepishly walk towards me, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"You sure you don't wanna come Alice?" "No, I'm not hungry." She replied as Jasper wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, "I just went hunting with Esme two days ago. I'm just gonna hang out here with Bella, Edward, and Esme." Jasper released Alice from his goodbye hug and waved as he turned toward Emmett, "Let's get going!" He said as he slapped Emmett on the back and they bounded to the Jeep.

As I watched the trio speed away, Esme and Alice snuck back into the house, leaving Edward and me standing on the porch. Edward wrapped his hand around my waist, pulling me so close to him, my back was against his chest. "Bella," He pleaded with me, kissing the top of my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat and I cursed it. He was NOT going to dazzle his way out of this. "Bella, we were just messing around. Don't get upset." His voice was like sweet honey, begging me to forgive him. With one hand he brushed my long hair away and gently kissed my neck. I almost hated him when he played this game. Almost. My heart jumped again and I could almost see his liquid topaz eyes pleading with me in the most sincere apology, his smile widening each time my heart's steady beat got off rhythm.

"Edward Cullen, sometimes you can act like such a seventeen year old." I slightly scolded him as I wiggled around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His half-smile spread across his lips and reached the corners of his eyes. Reaching up with one hand, he lifted my face and bent down to kiss my lips, while my knees threatened to give way.

Edward wrapped one of his arms around my waist and led me into the house and into the living room. Alice and Esme were no where to be seen. We walked up the curving staircase and when we reached his room, he opened the white door. "What do you want to listen to today?" Edward asked as he released me and walked over to his wall of CDs.

"Surprise me." I said as I took a seat in the middle of his black leather couch. Leaning my head on the back of the couch, I closed my eyes and waited for sweet music to fill the air.

"How about some soft jazz..." He said softly as I heard a rustle of CD cases and a few mechanical whirrs uttered by the stereo system.

A sweet melody filled the air and the couch moved a little as Edward sat beside me. I opened my eyes and laid my head on his lap, my knees slightly bent so my feet didn't hang off the end. "I love you, Bella," he softly whispered as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face. "I love you, too," I echoed as I locked fingers with his free hand and kissed the top of his hand. This alone time with Edward was the best part of each day I didn't have to work. We'd sit like this for hours, listening to music and just enjoying each other's company. I peacefully closed my eyes again as Edward twirled a lock of my hair in his fingers; his topaz eyes focused solely on me until the white door flew open. I could feel his entire body tense, and I could tell this couldn't be good.


	2. Anticipations

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, so don't sue! This is just a fun free time activity!

**A/n: **Thanks to all of y'all who reviewed the first chapter. I love getting reviews and criticisms and I love to try to learn from my mistakes, so please don't hesitate to review. In Bella's dream scene, I used colors and feelings from the site Dream Moods Dream Themes: Colors. I would like to know what y'all interpreted from the dream. Email or review your interpretations if you could, I'm trying to see if I got the right symbolism.

Thanks: MsTwilightObsessed

**Chapter 2: Anticipations**

_Edward! Edward!_ I could hear Alice screaming my name in her thoughts, clearly panicked. _The Volturi! Edward! Demetri's coming for Bella! He's looking for her now! We've gotta do something._ The door to my room flew open, disturbing the formally peaceful setting.

"Alice, calm down. Do not alarm Bella too much." I whispered as quietly as I could, but it was too late. Bella was already to her feet, headed towards Alice.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked, causing Alice to shift her topaz eyes to me. I gave her a slight nod - Bella would probably find out sooner than later.

Alice took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and proceeded to explain the problem to Bella, "Well, the Volturi are going to check up on us sooner than we had thought…"

I softly whispered Esme's name and she quickly appeared in my doorway as I began to devise a plan to keep my Bella safe. Two pairs of topaz eyes and one pair of chocolate ones stared at me pacing across the room, waiting to be told the plan. I lifted my eyes from the floor to Esme, waiting for a bit of guidance.

_We're going to have to hide her, Edward…unless you want to change her… _ She thought and I shifted my eyes from left to right, my equivalent to shaking my head. _Okay, I'll call Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Bella should stay with us until this passes. Have her call Charlie and wait to do anything until you talk to Carlisle._ I moved my eyes up and down to tell her that I understood and before I could blink, she was gone.

"What's the plan Edward?" Bella asked me, trying to hide the enthusiasm in her voice.

"You should probably call Charlie and tell him you'll be out camping with us for a few days," Bella's eyes grew wide with excitement. "We just have to hide you for a few days, just enough time to get the Volturi off of us." As I looked at her chocolate eyes, I saw her beautiful face fall, and I did not have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. Slowly, she took the small, silver cell phone from my hand and began to dial the number to Charlie's office.

"What exactly am I supposed to tell him? _'Hi dad; I'm going to go camping with my boyfriend for a few days.'_ Please! I'd give him a heart attack!" Bella mimicked herself as she flung the open phone around.

"No, of course not," I said as I grabbed her from behind and wrapped her in a hug.

"Tell him that Alice and Esme are taking you on an all-girls-get-away trip." I lowered my head and kissed the side of her neck, but she lightly swatted me away.

"Well, if I'm going to call Charlie, I can't have you hanging all over me." She retorted with a sly smile.

"Okay, well I'll go downstairs to talk to Esme. I'll be right back." I brushed my lips against the top of her head and glided down the staircase, where Carlisle was walking though the door towards Alice and Esme.

"Hey, dad...Yeah, I'm fine…Alice and Mrs. Cullen invited me on an All-Girls-Get-Away weekend trip, can I go? ... No, dad, **_all-girls_**. Edward's staying here…I don't know, somewhere on the coast, I think…Well, they want to leave today…Okay, thanks dad…Love you too…Bye." I snapped the phone closed and laid it on Edward's mahogany dresser.

_Back in Volterra, I told Edward the Volturi would come looking for me; I told him I didn't want to drag his family into this. but did he listen? Nooo…_ _'_You won't even cross their minds for the next thirty years!_' Ha!'_ I mentally snorted before Edward suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"We are going to have to drive over to Charlie's so you can pack. Esme called Jasper, Rose, and Emmett; they are one their way back, but they went pretty far. It'll take a little while." I nodded my head as Edward wrapped me in a hug. "I'll keep you safe." He said softly as he kissed the top of my head.

The ride to Charlie's house was quiet. Edward was thinking, which was _never_ a good thing. I reached across the console and laced my fingers into his free hand.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I really did not mean for any of this to happen." He said solemnly as he peered into my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm excited. I get to take a trip with my wonderful boyfriend." I said with my brightest smile, trying to lighten the mood.

A smile appeared on his face, but it didn't reach his caramel-colored eyes. Soon enough, we pulled up to Charlie's house and before I could blink, Edward was at my door, helping me out of his silver Volvo.

"How much time do we have?" I asked as I unlocked the front door.

"About thirty minuets until we have to leave Forks." He answered as I rose to the tips of my toes to kiss him, causing him to relax ever so slightly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Edward joked as he slightly pulled away and gazed into my chocolate eyes.

"I love you." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he returned the gesture by sliding his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you, too." He said as we fell into silence. I laid my head on his chest, letting him hold me. He leaned down and pressed his cheek to my head, taking a slow moment to deeply breathe my scent.

"You'd better go pack." Edward lightly whispered into my ear as if he didn't want to let me go. I nodded my head slowly as he unwrapped one of his arms from my waist and led me up the staircase.

"So, where are we going? Alaska? Canada?" I wondered aloud as I began randomly throwing things from my drawers into a duffle bag.

"I was thinking London. Carlisle has a piece of remote property and we can stay pretty well hidden since Demetri will be looking for us in Forks." Edward said as I moved to my closet and began to toss a few of my favorite shirts for him to fold and pack.

"London. Wow!" I dreamily sighed as I grabbed a few pairs of jeans off of some hangers. I walked over to my dresser and scooped my toiletries into a small black leather bag. Off in the distance, I faintly heard the rumble of a car approach my house and then stop.

"Carlisle and Esme are here." Edward nonchalantly said.

I immediately launched into panic mode in order to finish my packing. As I was frantically flying about the room, throwing clothes onto the bag on my bed, Edward stood by the window smiling and trying unsuccessfully to suppress his laughter.

"Calm down, Bella. Carlisle and the others don't mind waiting for a while." Edward said as I was trying to cram down everything so I could close my suitcase. I tried everything; pushing my clothes down, sitting on my suitcase and moving things around, but nothing worked.

"Bella," he smiled, "Here, let me get that." Edward offered as he walked over towards me and lightly grabbed my waist and pushed me slightly to his side.

"Fine. You try." I huffed as I took another step to the side and pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. With an easy pull, he effortlessly closed the duffle bag and picked it up from my bed.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, I rolled my eyes, "Show off." I muttered as a crooked smile spread slowly across his face as he slid the strap of my bag around his shoulder.

As soon as we got outside, we found Carlisle in the driver's seat of his black Mercedes with Esme beside him in the front passenger seat. In the small three person back seat, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were struggling for more room.

"Ouch! Emmett, watch your elbow!" Jasper growled as Emmett's elbow flew into his side.

"Sorry." Emmett apologized as he moved again to accommodate Jasper, but ended up almost sitting on Rose.

"Oww! Emmett, you're squishing my leg! Get off me!!" Rose shrieked as Emmett began to adjust again. As he swung his leg, he ended up kicking Jasper forcefully in the shin with the sharp heel of his shoe.

"Emmett!" Jasper shouted as he rubbed his leg. "Just stay still!" He replied through gritted teeth, trying to stifle a scream.

"I don't see why we couldn't just run." Alice said softly as she wiggled her tiny body around to put more space in between her arm and the window. Edward and I burst into laughter as Carlisle and Esme tried to repress theirs.

"Having fun guys?" I asked as I approached the black car.

"Tons." Rose voice dripped with sarcasm.

She sharply jabbed Emmett's side with her elbow to get him to stop squirming. As Emmett shrugged his shoulders, Rose gave him a stern look and he sat as still as a mouse. Alice threw open her car door and crawled out with Jasper close behind her.

"Thank God!" Alice groaned as she pulled her arms above her head and bent from side to side, stretching her cramped muscles.

"Never again." Rose said as Emmett slid over behind Esme and stretched his arms and legs out as much as he could.

"Why didn't you run or take two cars?" I inquired as Edward popped the trunk and laid in my luggage.

"Carlisle didn't want to attract attention by arriving at the airport without a car, and since Edward took you in his car, we figured we would take the Mercedes and Edward's Volvo to the airport. We figure it was kind of pointless to drive another car a couple of miles and then drive it back, so we thought we would all ride together." Alice answered as she opened the door to Edward's silver Volvo and climbed in.

"Bad idea," Jasper commented as he slid into the car behind his wife.

I burst into laughter as I opened the passenger door and joined the two and Edward.

"Ready?" Edward asked as I pulled my seat belt across my chest and buckled it at my side.

The Volvo quietly purred to life and we sped off towards the nearest international airport in Seattle. As silence engulfed the car, I stared blankly out the window watching a luscious, green wall of trees spotted with a few brightly colored road signs fly by me at one hundred miles per hour. The soft purr of the car and the repetitious sound of the rotations of the tires soon made me more tired than I realized. I folded my arms against the wide console that separated Edward from me and lowered my head gently onto my arms. I closed my eyes and felt a cold, strong hand lay gently across my shoulder. Before I knew it, my breathing steadily slowed and I slipped into sleep.

_I found myself standing in our meadow, but Edward was no where to be seen. The grass was a soft, brilliant green below my bare feet, and the bright yellow sun warmed my shoulders. Hot pink, purple, and violet wildflowers grew over the ground, giving bursts of color to the otherwise green carpet. The sunshine lit up the entire clearing, making it brighter than I had ever seen any outside area get in my time at Forks. _

_I was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped tank top with dark blue jeans, but strangely, my normally plain nails were painted a shade of blush pink. I slowly scanned the tranquil setting for Edward until something hanging on a tree branch, swinging with the wind caught my eye. I walked over towards it, my feet squishing down the grass as I went across the green atmosphere. _

_When I approached the branch, I lifted the object up by its silver chain and realized it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever laid my eyes on. The pendant hanging from the silver chain was a topaz circle with a circular pearl in the center. As I held it in my open palm, the entire necklace seemed to emit a white shimmery glow that never dimmed or obscured. With a strong movement, I tightly wrapped my thin fingers around the pendant to where the pendant was in my clenched fist, but the chain dangled. My entire hand shimmered a white aura, like the necklace. _

_Suddenly it was as if the ground beneath me vanished and I was falling through a now red sky. I frantically struggled to grab something, anything, but there was nothing, nothing but the necklace. With a harsh landing, I plopped into a dark, sticky liquid. Using my free hand to push myself up from the ground, I stood and studied my surroundings. The sky was a dark, bold, endless sea of red, and reaching from the ground up to graze the sky were black, shadowed trees that seemed to stand ominously over me. _

_As I looked around my feet, I noticed I was standing in a shallow, red pool of thick, dark, cold liquid. I looked cautiously at my hands; one still clasped the glowing white pendant, the only light shining through the darkness, and the other was dripping with bright, crimson-red blood._

_Then, as if I was suddenly in quick sand, I began to sink into the pool of dark blood. Thrashing my arms and legs as hard as I could, I tried to keep myself from the depths of the liquid. The pendant in my enclosed hand seemed to be getting brighter by the moment, but I was still plunging into the depths of the pool, The blood was closing in around my neck, the rusty smell making me want to either be sick, or pass out, but I had to struggle for my life. _

_As soon as unconsciousness began to close in around me, the shimmering white pendant exploded and engulfed the dark red and black shadows in pure white. But, just as quickly as it had come, the flash of white was gone. My terror and fears vanished as I was immersed in a light, powder blue atmosphere, the necklace still in my hand. I felt a slight tug on my shoulder, and off in the distance, I heard a familiar, soothing voice calling out to me. _

**A/N:** I hope the new chapter was to your liking. Please send some helpful reviews and your ideas about Bella's dream!

MsTwilightObsessed


	3. Off To London!

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update for awhile, but a TON of things are happening. I got sick, had dance tests, had homework, had my birthday, and now I'm sick again (and rereading Twilight, the best book of all, for the 3rd time). But, nonetheless, this school year will be over soon and I can focus a good chunk of my time on writing. Yay! Okay, I said I was going to post the symbolism of the dream scene in this chapter but my paper seems to have gone missing. Sorry! I will post the smaller details on my author's profile page as soon as I can find the paper or have the time to figure out the symbols again. Basically, Edward is the glowing pendant that in the end saves her. Again, a very rough explanation and I will post a better explanation ASAP. Sorry again. But on a happier note…Enjoy Chapter 3! I love those who review wink wink!

MsTwilightObsessed

**Chapter 3: Off to London! **

**EPOV:**

I looked calmly over at my sleeping Bella, as we were running from the vampire "royalty", the Volturi. The entire car was silent. I glanced in the rearview mirror to find Alice with her eyes closed and her head resting in Jasper's lap, while he had his hand on the curve of her waist, and was persistently staring out the car window. Both were in deep thought, blocking their minds from power. My attention turned back to Bella who shifted uncomfortably and buried her face into her arms. With the hand that was lying on her back, I lightly rubbed circles on her back, trying to relax her stiffened poise. Instead of relaxing her heart began to race and her breathing quickened, but she was still fast asleep.

"Edward?!" She frantically called out to me. Alice's eyes popped open and she shot up as Jasper moved his focus from the window to Bella.

"Bella, I'm here. Bella. Wake up, Bella." I said to her as I tried to lightly shake her awake.

Her chocolate eyes fluttered open as she pulled her hand to her face to rub her eyes awake. Pressing her arms into the air as far as she could, she glanced around the car, taking in all of her surroundings as she turned to me.

"Edward?" She asked as if she was surprised I was sitting beside her.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice frantically asked as she all three sets of topaz vampire eyes were focused on her.

"Umm, yeah." She said indecisively, as if thinking about something else. "It was just a bad dream."

Alice, Jasper, and I looked at her cautiously. In times like these when Bella seemed perplexed or troubled by something, I was most troubled about not being able to read her mind. The silence swept throughout the car once again, and I turned my attention back to the road so that I could think. It was my fault Bella had that dream; I had somehow left her again. She hadn't had dreams like that in a while – the bad news and worry must have encouraged them. I did that to her. Once again, monstrous me put sweet, innocent Bella in danger again. Granted, she doesn't think the Volturi wanting to change her is "danger", but she would be like them, like me. A blood-sucking monster. A killer.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I felt Bella's fingers entwine with mine, her heat transferring to my cold palm, and I realized: somehow she and I would work out. We can't exist without each other; that had been determined the day I saved her from Tyler's car. I would change her, but I would have to do it soon; she never wanted to be older than me in the first place. She wants to stay nineteen. Forever.

As we walked into the airport we met up with Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett, and in thirty minutes we were on a plane on our way to London, England. On the plane, Bella had called a window seat, so I sat beside her, near the aisle. As she laid her head on my chest, I twirled a lock of her hair in my finger; the dark brown making a sharp contrast again my pale skin.

"So what are our travel plans in London?" Bella questioned as she looked deeply into my eyes. She knew something was troubling me.

"I thought we could just hang out, maybe go sightseeing one day if you wanted." I softly answered as I bent down to kiss her lips.

"What was that for?" She asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Just to say I love you." I simply answered as she sat up and her lock of long hair fell from my fingers.

"Well in that case…" She leaned over and a wave of her scent hit me, but by now, I was immune to its powers. She kissed me, and I kissed her back, pushing the boundaries a little.

"I love you." She sweetly said as we pulled apart, her slightly worried eyes completely focused on me. I looped my arm around her shoulders as she laid her head back on my chest.

♥

**APOV:**

"Aro, they know we are after them. They're running to London to hide the girl." Demetri informed me as he stood in front of me in the grand ballroom of our establishment.

"We will never be able to get to her as long as they know we are after her. My dear friend Carlisle can easily wriggle out of any trap." I trailed on as I planned my next move; getting to her was going to be a difficult task. "Who is that new girl? The one that came to us last year; the Asian-American girl?"

"Vera? Vera Sun?" Demetri suggested as he was trying to think of the direction his boss was headed.

As I stared down at the spotless marble floor, an idea began to churn in my ancient mind. "Ask Nora to send her in on your way out, would you?" I asked as I whispered for my two brothers to enter. I quickly turned back to Demetri, "Time will reveal our plan, Demetri. You will soon find out more of my scheme." Puzzled, Demetri scampered off to find Nora as my brothers entered the ballroom through the oversized, oak double doors.

"My brothers, I know how we can make Bella Swan ours." I announced triumphantly as a grin slowly crept across my mouth.

♥

**RPOV:**

Oh how I love messing with human's minds. A young man, about eighteen or nineteen, was sitting beside me, his ocean blue eyes solely focused on my every movement; how could I resist? I subtly flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder, making sure he got a good taste of my sweet, floral perfume, as I flashed a smile. I felt Emmett's fingers tense as the boy shifted closer to me, only the arm rest separating the two of us.

"Hi, I'm Matt. What's your name?" The boy nervously exploded, staring at my every move.

"Hi, Matt. I'm Rosalie." I softly spoke as a deep, quiet growl escaped from Emmett's throat. I stuck my foot out and kicked him, letting him know not to blow my cover. Rubbing his leg, he sat back and scowled ahead. I leaned towards Matt as I put my hand with my wedding ring on his arm. "You know, Matt, I'll tell you something," I whispered softly into his ear, playing up the flirting another step, "my husband's a little bit overprotective of me, and he's starting to get a little angry."

Matt's wide eyes shifted from me, to my right on my finger, to an angrily glaring Emmett, back to the ring, and back to me. "Uhh…sorry." He apologized as he pressed himself as far away from me as possible and put his ipod headphones into his ears. Letting out a small giggle, I laid my head on Emmett's shoulder.

"I really hate it when you do that." Emmett said as he entwined his fingers with mine.

"Aww, but it's so much fun." I whined as he kissed the top of my head. "In about five minuets, follow me." I whispered to him so softly there was no way any of my family could hear me. I stood up and squeezed past him as Emmett's eyes got wide with excitement.

♥

**EPOV:**

"Oh, God!" I exclaimed as I put my hand over my face, trying to focus on reading someone, anyone else's mind.

"What?" Bella asked, completely startled and surprised.

"Emmett," I softly whispered, making sure he and Rosalie could hear me, "Emmett, cut it out!"

"What?" Bella pleaded again, now really wandering what was happening.

"Emmett. Rose. Bathroom." I pieced together, still trying to block images out of my head.

"Oh…" Bella said softly as I turned around to see Rosalie and Emmett slinking back to their seats.

_You just have to ruin all the fun, don't you, Edward?_ Emmett thought as he glared at me. With a triumphant grin, I nodded my head and turned back around in my seat.

Soon enough, the pilot came over the announcement system and warned that we were landing. As Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I grabbed the luggage, Bella, Rose, and Esme waited while Alice disappeared to go find a car.

"Carlisle!" I whispered as Carlisle slowed to a stop so that I could catch up. "Carlisle, I want to ask Bella to marry me." I quietly said as soon as I was sure we were out of Bella's sight.

"Didn't you already ask her?" Carlisle asked, slightly confused about why I was telling him this. "Edward, you know you don't need my permission to propose."

"I know, but I want to do this right this time. I want to be proper; I don't want to propose as a compromise. I want to be romantic." I explained as I fingered a small box in my pocket.

"Okay, then, Edward, I would love to have Bella as a daughter-in-law." Carlisle said as he put a hand on my shoulder as we walked towards the baggage claim. "Have you talked to Renée or Charlie?"

"Well, no, I was sort of waiting to talk to you first."

"Well, while Bella's hidden here, why don't you go to Florida and get her mother's permission? You should probably talk to Renée in person since she doesn't know you well. Charlie, you can probably ask later on." I nodded as Carlisle was talking of plans and preparations. "Do you have a ring?"

I pulled out a small, velvet box from my pocket and flipped up the top to expose a beautifully shimmering princess-cut diamond right with two topaz stones added to the sides. The light emitted from the fluorescent bulbs on the ceiling danced upon its surface before being scattered in different directions as tiny rainbows, Carlisle starred again at the small piece of jewelry as if he has seen it before.

"This ring…I've seen it before…" He said as he thought through his past, "It's your mother's ring, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I had two topaz stones added to it and had it resized to fit Bella. Before Mother died, she gave this to me and told me to give it to the one, and Carlisle, in all my years, human and vampire, Bella is unlike anyone else. For the first time, I feel like I am complete, like even in death, I'm as alive as ever when I am with her."

I felt a pair of motherly arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug; I didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so happy for you!" Esme said as she released me, only to envelop my body in another hug.

"Thank you, Esme, but just don't tell anyone. I want to propose at the right time and I can't have anyone telling my secret." I quietly spoke as she released me and stood by Carlisle's side.

"My lips are sealed." She said as she glided away, back to Bella and Rose.

_Oh, Edward! You have to let me plan the wedding! It'll be so exciting!" _That was Alice. She always knew my steps as soon as I knew them. _I'll tell Jasper, and we'll start shopping…_She thought as she flounced more than walked through the glass double doors towards Bella.

"ALICE!" I sharply whispered to her.

_What?_ She asked as she swiveled on her heels to face my line of direction.

"Come here." I called out quietly as I waved her over and grabbed mine and Bella's suitcases off the conveyor belt.

"What?" She innocently asked again, this time aloud.

"Bella doesn't know. I'm not proposing to her yet. I'm going to wait for the perfect moment. Don't tell anyone. Not even Jasper."

"Edward that's so sweet!" She squealed into my ear as she threw her arms around me in a hug. "Let Jasper and I help with setting up the 'perfect moment.'"

"Let Jasper and I do what?" Jasper asked as he came up behind Alice and kissed her on the neck, his strong hands filled with luggage.

"We're going to help Edward propose to Bella!" Alice quietly exploded as my eyes got big.

"Alice!" I harshly whispered, slightly scolding my sister, the little traitor.

_Oops! Sorry, Edward!_ Alice thought as she slapped her hand to her mouth.

_Finally, it's about time! _Jasper thought as Emmett came up behind him.

"Wait, what are we going to do?" Emmett interjected as he joined the small gathering.

"Nothing. WE aren't going to do a thing." I exploded as I gave Alice a stern look. So much for keeping this a secret.

_Come on, Edward! He should know. _Alice thought to me as I looked away from her pleading eyes.

"Come on, brother. You know you can tell me anything." Emmett said as he flashed and innocent smile.

As I rolled my eyes and let out an angry huff of defeat, Alice squealed with joy. He might as well find out sooner than lather.

"Edward's going to propose to Bella!" Alice quietly squealed again with delight.

"Nice." Emmett said as he continued, now addressing Alice, "Is she going to say yes this time?" "Hey, Edward, It only took you what, a hundred years to find a girl?" Emmett playfully slapped me on the shoulder, harder than he should have, and I almost lunged at him.

"Am I going to have to witness another brotherly Cullen battle, or are we going to see London?" Bella asked as she looped her hands around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm ready to hit the stores." Rose said as she lifted her Coach purse onto her shoulder.

"I'm with Rose!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes widening with excitement.

Suddenly all five pairs of vampire eyes were on me, waiting for a reply. "Oh NO! You can count me out." I said as Alice's face fell slightly. Letting out a small sigh, I changed my mind, "Well, I'll go on ONE SHORT shopping trip sometime before we leave." Alice's eyes lit up as a smile fell upon her lips.

"Oh, Bella, we're going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed as we walked out of the airport, and then began to ramble on about what designers were the best and which stores had the best service.

_Edward. _Carlisle thought to me as Bella was being overwhelmed by Alice and her 'shop-talk'.

"Yes?" I quietly answered as we were walking though the glass double doors leading outside the airport.

_Why don't you spend a few days here with Bella and then fly out to Florida? We can keep Bella entertained, but don't dawdle; a hunting trip can only last so long. _Carlisle thought as we loaded suitcases into a dark blue Volvo Alice picked for Carlisle and Esme. I nodded in agreement as I went to find Bella.

"…and I got a car for each couple, so that way we could go off whenever we wanted." Alice said as she held four pairs of keys in her tiny, pixie-like hand. "Carlisle and Esme get the Volvo, sorry Edward," she said as she tossed the keys to Carlisle, who caught them in one easy movement. "Rose, Emmett, you two get the red Ferrari," She said as she threw the keys to Emmett.

"Ugg. Stuck with a chick car." Emmett grumbled to himself as Rose snatched the keys out of his hand.

"Well, then, let me drive." She demanded, her blonde hair blowing behind her in the gentle wind.

"Edward and Bella, you two get the black Astin Martian…" Alice dictated as she tossed a pair of keys at me, which I caught with ease.

_There you go Edward; you even have your special occasion car. _Alice thought as she quickly winked at me.

"And the yellow Ferrari is for you and me, Jas." She stated as she kept the keys for herself.

After tossing the last of Bella and my suitcases into the trunk of the car, I opened the door for Bella, making sure she didn't somehow injure herself. She had done well so far, only one small crash into the baggage x-ray conveyor belt, and no injuries. Although, as she climbed into the small black car, I heard a loud thud as her head met with the top of the coupe. Darting around to the driver's side, I nearly launched into a paroxysm of laughter as I slid behind the steering wheel.

"Don't laugh at me! That hurt!" Bella scolded as she rubbed the top of her head and her cheeks turned a bright, cherry red.

"I'm sorry." I responded as I peered into her eyes and leaned over the console to kiss her.

"You're forgiven." She announced as her face returned to its original milky white complexion, as a smile played on her ruby lips and in her dark chocolate eyes.

_Edward. _I heard Alice's bell-like voice echo in my mind, _Rose, Emmett, Jas, and I are going shopping for a few hours, and Carlisle and Esme are going to sight-see in France. That means you and Bella are home alone for a while. Be good!_ I could hear her sarcastic tone as her final thought became fainter, indicating the bright, yellow car was quickly speeding farther and farther away from Bella and me.

"Rose and Alice are going shopping and dragging Jasper and Emmett with them, and Carlisle and Esme are going sightseeing in France." I repeated for her benefit as I intertwined my fingers in with Bella's and shifted my gaze from the road to her refulgent eyes.

"So that means we're home alone?" She inquired with a little too much enthusiasm. As I raised an eyebrow and began to protest, Bella's cheeks began to turn a cherry red. "Wait, I didn't mean that," she vigorously asserted, "I just meant, I need a shower, and no offence, but it's weird needing to have 'human moments' with a family of vampires."

"I understand." I reassured her with a small, lighthearted chuckle. My gaze remained on Bella as she watched a green, leafy forest fly by us at a speed of one hundred miles per hour. Before long, we were driving though the heart of London, and I slowed to a normal speed in order not to draw attention to ourselves. All of a sudden thousands of thoughts flooded my once-peaceful mind:

_Let's get a picture over by this statue_, an American tourist pondered as she meandered towards one of the many statues within the ever-popular Buckingham Palace.

_Oh my god! My boss is going to bloody kill me, _thought a young British girl as she walked across the street, talking over her cell phone and balancing a load of books and a few cups of coffee.

"Wow! This is all so amazing." Bella quietly whispered in awe as we drove past the many historical buildings in the heart of London. As she spoke, her voice stuck out, the brightest star among many, drowning out the thoughts of everyone else.

"The first time Carlisle ever brought me to London, I was awe struck. We took a 'father/son' trip when I was still a young vampire. My parents never had copious amounts of time to travel, so I never had left Chicago. It amazed me how much history could be in one place." I reminisced as we sped past the London city limits, into more dense forest areas.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." She responded as I pulled off on a covered country road, approaching closer and closer to our final destination.

♥

**BPOV:**

_Wow. London's amazing._ I thought after seeing what little part of the great city of London I could; so many magnificent buildings hundreds of years old; and the dense, dark green forests were unlike anything in Forks. Trees of a dark, forest green flew by us at an alarming speed as the black car barreled down the rough, black asphalt road. After about thirty minuets in the car, we pulled into a driveway that led up to an enormous 1800's farm house with white-washed paneled sides that seemed to shimmer in what little sunlight the cloudy sky allowed to pass. The house stood about three stories tall with a well-kempt, dark, shingled roof, and was placed atop a bright green meadow, surrounded by dark, green rolling forests.

"Wow." I uttered in amazement as Edward parked the car and turned off the ignition as a crooked smile flashed across his face as he got out of the driver's seat and was immediately opening my door.

"Well, of course this isn't Carlisle's house," Edward began as we walked towards the house, "It was destroyed in the wrath of World War II. He and…"

"Wait, this house looks like it was built in the eighteen hundreds, not the twentieth century."

"If you would let me explain," He pointed out as he put his hand on the small of my back, leading me to the beautiful house, "Carlisle and Esme built this house and modeled it after an English nineteenth century farmhouse."

"Oh." I replied as the great oak door swung open to reveal a spacious living room with a medium-brown wood floor. A walkway from the second story, trimmed with a white railway and banister, overlooked the large living room. Every part of the large house was centered around the chocolate color of the wood and the pure white of the outside paneling.

"And here's my room…" He stated as we approached the double French doors, trimmed in white, with thick white curtains hanging beneath the clear glass at the top of the spiraled staircase. He threw the doors open to reveal a gigantic room with a large window that overlooked the river that lay behind the white house that seemed to shimmer in the sun like its residents. A large stereo and television were perched on top of an entertainment center that was the same color as the lustrous wood floor. A white couch sat next to a wall of CDs that contained as many CD's as Edward's collection back in Forks. Surprisingly, his room in the London house was similar to the house in Forks, with the exception of a sizeable, open balcony leading out into the cool, English air, and a queen sized bed that lay against the wall.

"Edward," I sighed, amazed by the simple beauty, "This house is gorgeous."

He simply nodded in agreement and laid our suitcases in a corner of the room.

"As I mentioned before, I have a bit of jet lag and I badly need a shower, so if you don't mind…" I announced after a few minuets of lying on the bed, side by side with Edward after we had unpacked our suitcases.

"Are you hungry? You haven't had anything to eat in a while." Edward pointed out as I stood from my reclined position. It's easy to forget the simple human necessities, such as eating, when you're with a family of vampires, and suddenly, as if on cue, my empty stomach erupted in a long moan of hunger. "I'll take that as a yes, I suppose." Edward laughed as his mouth curved into his crooked smile. "I'm sure we have something I can cook up for you somewhere in this house."

"Thank you," I responded with a grateful smile as I gathered my small shower bag and turned towards the bathroom that joined with the room.

"I'll come get you when it's finished." He stated as he caught my hand as I walked by the bed he was still lying on.

"Okay. Have fun." I teased as I slightly pulled against his soft grip. "Edward!" I giggled in warning as he pulled me back onto the bed so that I was lying next to him again. I rolled on to my stomach to attempt to push myself up off the bed, but his hand around my waist stopped me from getting up. "If I don't get my shower I'm going to start to smell worse than I do already." I playfully taunted him as I gave up trying to stand with his arm around my waist.

"I think you smell delectable." He moaned as he kissed the side of my neck, leaving a trail of kisses from my neck to the top of my shoulder.

"Okay, but most humans would think I smell awful, so if you don't mind…" I pulled against his grasp again, laughing the entire time, and he finally released me. "Don't you have cooking to do anyway?" I grinned as I disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

A shower was exactly what I needed. I stayed as still as I possibly could, letting the hot water relax my stiff muscles as it washed off the stench of the airport. The shower was one of the few times during the day, my thoughts went unchecked, my brain, unleashed. Today my thoughts, as they have in the past few months, drifted to graduation day. Of two things I was positive: Edward would ask to marry me and I would have to choose my own fate. After analyzing everything about Edward, I finally came to a conclusion. I could not imagine life without Edward; he was my best friend, my soul mate, and above all, my angel. I couldn't get old while he stayed young. I couldn't continue on without him. If you found the one person you couldn't live without, you would marry them, right? If two people knew they couldn't exist without the other, they would marry each other, right? My conclusion was easy. My mind was made up. If Edward asked for my hand in marriage, a true proposal, not as an appeasement or a condition, I would say yes. We were in love. Nothing could come between us. I cut off the water and wrapped a soft, terry cloth towel around my self and decided to escape from the humidity of the bathroom, into the bedroom.

♥

**A/N: **Don't forget to review!! Hehehehehe! I hope y'all enjoyed!

MsTwilightObsessed


	4. A Taste of Eternity

_**A/N:**_ **Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Writer's block is awful, but hopefully I've beaten it! I planned out the rest of this story by chapter, so hopefully that will take away most of writer's block. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews I have been getting, I love them all! Enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review! (Criticism is much appreciated). **

**Enjoy**

**Ms. Twilight Obsessed**

_**Disclaimer:**_ All of the Cullens, Charlie, Renee, the Volturi, and Bella all belong to the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer, only Vera belongs to me.

**Chapter 4 – A Taste of Eternity **

**Edward POV:**

As I pulled a steaming pan of lasagna out of the oven and poured Bella a glass of Coke, I check the clock hanging above the kitchen sink and sighed. Twenty minuets had gone by and I could still hear the water running from my upstairs bathroom. She couldn't have rendered herself incapacitated with a razor, could she? Then again, it was Bella. She could find even the tiniest bit of danger in every situation. It was just one of the many things I loved about her. I loved that she didn't have natural grace or steady feet. Not that I liked that she was constantly in danger, no, I hated that part; no, I loved how she would trip, or drop books, or accidentally hit her hand on something, and I loved the way she blushed. How it seemed like every ounce of blood in her body would rush into her cheeks and how her eyes averted directly to the floor, dodging all gazes or stares. Bored with the kitchen, and still slightly worried about Bella, I decided to check up on her, and started up the spiral staircase. About half way up, I heard the water cut off and paused. She was okay. Nothing disastrous had happed. A few minuets passed and I continued up the stairs and opened the door to my room quietly.

Bella stood in only a towel in the room, her dark, wet hair casting off droplets of water that rolled down her back. Tiny water droplets still clung to her pale shoulders, making her body seem to shimmer when the light hit her.

"Edward!" She squealed in surprise as she turned around and noticed me standing there, "Don't you ever knock."

I quickly averted my eyes and turned my back to her as I answered, "No, not usually. Remember, I normally know what people are doing. I just came to tell you your food was ready. Sorry." If I could blush, I would have turned bright red.

"That's okay. Just keep your back turned for a second longer." She insisted as I heard her rummage through a couple different drawers. "You just startled me." She came up behind me and put her chin on my shoulder, and I turned around. She was dressed in a large, oversized tee-shirt and yoga pants, and her hair was still slightly dripping down her back.

"You're beautiful." I said softly as I stroked the edge of her jaw-line and kissed her and I heard her calm heartbeat speed slightly, like it always did when I kissed her.

♥

**Bella POV:**

"Bella! Hold still before I burn you with this curling iron!" Rosalie barked at me as I tried to refrain from squirming in the chair Alice had plopped me in. So much had happened since our arrival yesterday. I despised the look those two gave me when Edward announced he was going to take me on a date tonight. At the word 'date," Alice and Rose seized my hands and dragged me off to find an outfit. Even though I wasn't Rose's favorite company, she jumped at the chance to go shopping in London. After our two hour long shopping expedition, they had finally settled on a light blue lacy top with thin spaghetti strap sleeves and a pair of snugly fitting dark blue jeans for me to wear, and much to my protest, Alice finally got me into a deadly pair of light blue wedges. In total, my designer outfit and Dolce and Gabbana shoes probably cost more than my truck. When we left the shopping district, the three of us had multiple bags looped around our wrists.

"Bella!" Rose scolded again as she twirled a section of my dark brown hair around the hot curling iron.

"Yeah, Bella, hold still." Alice scolded as she dipped a brush in a pink powder and then brushed it onto my cheekbones.

**Emmett POV:**

All of us felt like we needed to do something for Bella, something to let her know that all of us, not just Edward, care about her. Alice and Rose had just left to take Bella shopping, so I decided now was the time.

"Jasper." I called out as I knocked on the door to Jasper and Alice's room. A minuet or so later, the door opened.

"What?" He asked as he stood in the doorway, blocking my entrance into the room.

"We should do something for Bella. Something nice, you know, to show her that we all care about her."

"Something like what?" Jasper asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know, maybe we could buy her something…" I said trialing off, thinking about what to buy Bella.

"You know, she hates it when we buy her things." Jasper acknowledged, bursting my bubble.

"Yes, at first, but every girl loves jewelry." I recalled. Well, it always makes Rose happy... "We could get Esme to help us. I don't think she's doing anything today."

"For once, Emmett, that sounds like a great idea." Jasper said as he grabbed his black leather wallet from off his dresser and started to walk out of his room. "Let's get going."

"Hey, Esme!" I called down the stairs as I followed Jasper down the carpeted stairs. Suddenly, Esme appeared at the foot of the staircase as Jasper and I almost barreled into her.

"Yes?" She questioned as we dodged her.

"Emmett and I want to get Bella something, but we need a woman's taste. Would you come shopping with us?" Jasper asked. Wow, shopping by my own free will, we must really care about Bella.

"I would love to." Esme quietly answered as a motherly smile crept across her pale face.

A few minuets later and we were in the center of London's shopping district, at a loss for where to go next. As we rounded a corner, we ran into the Tiffany and Co. jewelry store.

_Rose loves that store. _I thought to myself as I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing Jasper and Esme to come to a graceful halt. "What about something from inside here? Rose is always talking about how she wants things from this place." I suggested as I turned to open the door.

"I'm sure Bella will love something from here." Esme said as she walked through the doorway into the air-conditioned store.

♥

**Bella POV:**

A few more curls, a little more hairspray, and a bit more make up, and I was 'date-worthy' as Alice said.

"Okay, Bella, you're all done." Alice said, admiring her and her sister's work before she turned me to a mirror to see myself. As they turned the chair, I was nearly blown back in amazement, who knew I could look so good? My dark brown hair was in dark ringlets, some of them framed my face, while a few more were gathered at the top of my head with a rubber band. The light blue shirt clung to me in all the right places while the blue jeans accentuated my lengthy legs. My eyes seemed to pop with the combined colors of my sheer light blue eye shadow and the light blue of my shirt, while my lips contained a tint of vibrant red. Before I could take in anymore, a knock came from the door.

"Come on in, guys." Alice instructed, practically before the knock came. She danced to the other side of the room, pulling Rose with her, a sly smile on both of their angelic faces.

"Don't worry, Alice, it's just us. Esme and Carlisle have Edward trapped downstairs." Jasper assured his wife as he and Emmett entered the room, shutting the door behind them.

"I know." She simply answered as she waltzed over to him and kissed his cheek. "I love your idea." The sly smile became more prominent across her face as Jasper looped his arms around her and answered with a cryptic smile.

"What's this 'idea' of yours?" I skeptically asked as I backed away from them; Alice's smiles normally meant some sort of torture for me.

"Bella, you know we all think of you as our little sister," Jasper began as he and Emmett approached me. Jasper kept a safe distance while Emmett edged closer, and I could tell he was hiding something behind his back.

"Jasper and I sort of figured we would get you something from the family to show how much we cared for you. When Edward forced us to leave, he wasn't the only one who missed you." Emmett continued as he approached me, offering me a small blue box wrapped with a white ribbon. "Esme went with us to help us pick it out. Jasper and I aren't so great at shopping…" He explained as I took the box from him and untied the bow. Alice and Rose began to crowd around me as I pulled the top off the box to reveal a beautiful necklace, a solid platinum heart pendant with a diamond outlined smaller heart in the center hanging delicately from a platinum chain.

"A Tiffany necklace?" I breathed as I nearly dropped the box out of awe and wonder. "Really, you didn't have to do all this…" I went on as I scrambled frantically for complete words.

"Sure we did." Jasper argued as he released Alice and approached me, causing everyone to hold their breath. "You're always so caring and forgiving; we had to do something to let you know how much you mean to us." He went on as he enveloped me in a hug, surprising the entire room.

"Thank you, Jasper." I whispered as we pulled away from the hug, "Thank you all." I barely had time to take a breath before I was whisked up by a bear hug from Emmett.

"It's just something special for my special little sis." He commented as he swung me in the air and then carefully set me back on my own two feet.

"Why don't you put it on, Bella?" Alice excitedly suggested as she flounced over to my side while pulling a reluctant Rosalie along with her. 

"Okay," I happily agreed as I gingerly pulled it out of its perfect box and unclipped the hook, positioning the jewelry across my neck.

"Let me get that for you," Emmett offered as he stepped forward to help. As I handed him the ends of the chain, I slowly spun around and faced the mirror on the vanity.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed with delight at my reflection as she rearranged a single curl for one more ounce of perfection.

"I didn't forget about you, my sweet Rose." Emmett revealed as he pulled out another blue box with a white ribbon, but this time, he placed it into his lovely wife's graceful hands.

Rose opened the box and squealed with delight as she exposed the box's contents to the rest of her siblings. "Oh, Emmett!" She cried out as she wrapped him in a hug, "It's beautiful!" Emmett lifted her off her feet as they kissed, a smile formed on Emmett's face as he gently placed her back on the floor.

"It's a Tiffany Rose bracelet." He explained as he fastened it around her left wrist. The solid diamond bracelet was breathlessly beautiful, just like its new owner. The bracelet was two diamond bands spaced about a half an inch apart from each other, and about every inch, between the two bands, a solid diamond 'rose' flower appeared.

"Okay, you two love birds, let's get Bella downstairs before Edward comes unglued." Alice joked, rolling her eyes as she grabbed me by the wrist towing me out the bedroom door. As Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie dashed down the stairs, Alice positioned me at the top of the steps and I reached for the railing as she did some last minuet touch ups, making sure everything was in place.

"You look gorgeous, Bella." She said to me as she kissed my cheek and then quickly flounced down the white staircase.

I peered down at the tall wedges strapped to my ankles and then turned my attention to the staircase. There was no way I would make it down these stairs. _Okay, Bella, you can do this._ I thought to myself as I put one foot on the first step and preceded down the spiral staircase, my eyes glued to the floor below my feet. I finally looked up as I reached the last two steps, but at the last moment, I stumbled, and Edward was cradling me in his stone arms as he chuckled.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He murmured as he stared into my eyes with his light butterscotch orbs, sending my head soaring into the clouds.

"Thanks." I stammered as I could feel my cheeks slightly warming.

"You kids have fun." Carlisle said as Edward set me on my feet and we walked to the door.

"Don't stay out too late." Esme added as Edward waved and pulled me out the door.

"We won't." I called after them as Alice shut the front door and waved to us.

Edward opened up the car door for me, and by the time my door shut, he was already behind the wheel revving up the Vanquish. I clicked my seatbelt in place and laced my fingers in with the fingers of his right hand.

"Where to?" I questioned, staring into his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't. This is a surprise." He said as he leaned over the console and sweetly kissed my lips. I sighed as he pulled away and readied myself for the fast forward lurch of the car into the night.

♥

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked him as I stared out the car window. We had been driving for about an hour and the bright orange sun was beginning to sink into the horizon.

"We're almost there, I promise." He answered as he turned the car and stared into my eyes. I let out a sigh and kissed the top of his hand as the car sank back into silence for a moment. Suddenly, the car pulled off the main road and came to an abrupt stop. "We're here." Edward exclaimed as he turned off the car and opened up my door.

"Where is 'here'?" I asked him as I took his hand and stepped out of the car, facing a beautiful secluded beach.

"This is a beach on the east side of Yantlet Creek on the east side of London. I must admit, Alice helped me set this all up. It is a little on the extravagant side…" He explained as we walked hand-in-hand down towards the water to find a table for two covered in a white satin cloth, surrounded by red rose petals. White candles along with a few more red rose petals adorned the top of the table accompanied by a silver plate of spaghetti and a wine glass filled with water.

"Oh! Edward! You really didn't have to do all this." I scolded him as soon as my breath found its way back into my body. Glancing around again, I found a blanket spread out by the edge of the dark water. Edward pulled me slightly to the table and guided me into my chair as he took the other chair.

"I know, but you deserve it." He replied, staring straight into my eyes, smiling my favorite smile. I ate rather quickly while we talked as the sun disappeared past the horizon leaving the beach only lit by candlelight.

"Let's take a walk." Edward suggested after I had finished my delicious meal. With a nod of my head I took off my expensive shoes and rolled my jeans up to my knees as he did the same. We joined hands and walked down to where we were about ankle deep in the salty water.

"Bella, I need to go away for about two days." He stated as my heart plummeted from my chest.

"Where are you going?" I questioned as I turned my gaze from his beautiful face to the water at my feet.

"I just need to take care of some business." He began as he stopped walking and lifted my chin with his cold hand. "I promise, I will be back." He assured me as he pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead sweetly.

"When do you leave?" I asked as he released me and began walking again.

"Tomorrow morning. My flight leaves at 10:45."

"Tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked him as I peered into the depths of his topaz eyes.

"I only just found out this afternoon." He began to rub small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb as he returned my gaze, "I'll be back as soon as possible. Come on, I still have one more surprise for tonight." His smile widened as we turned back the way we came, back towards our candlelight haven.

"We never get to see the stars this clearly in Forks." He commented as he led me back up the beach, "I just thought we could watch the stars." As I sat on the blanket, he dashed back to the table and extinguished all of the candles except for the one in the center of the table, leaving the beach nearly pitch black. As he laid down next to me, I leaned back and put my head on his chest, looking up into the sky. "I love you, Isabella Swan." He quietly declared as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, too." I answered as I sat up and kissed his lips. If eternity would be anything like this, I couldn't wait.

♥

**Aro POV:**

"Vera, my dear, how are you?" I asked as an Oriental young woman of about twenty entered the throne hall, her waist length, shimmering, raven black hair blowing behind her.

"That depends." She assertively answered, crossing her hands across her chest. "Why did you ask me here?"

"Because, my dear, I need you to do a favor for me." I began as I came down from my throne and approached her.

"What kind of favor?" Her vibrant red eyes glared my way as she turned away from my hand as I reached out to touch her.

"I need you to bring me Isabella Swan. She is a human girl who is staying with Carlisle and his coven." As the mention of Carlisle Cullen's coven, Vera froze. "Yes, Jasper Hale is with the Cullen coven. This is your test. Can you change Isabella Swan and bring her to side with the Volturi?"

"I will bring back Isabella Swan as a changed vampire." She vowed as she stared coldly into the depths of my blood red eyes.

"Thank you, my dear." I replied as I touched her cheek and returned to my spot on my throne. "You will make a great addition to the Volturi family." She spun around on her heel and stalked out of the throne room, the heels of her stiletto shoes clicking against the white marble floor.

♥

**Vera POV:**

My thoughts froze at the mention of Jasper, my unnecessary breath caught in my chest. I would bring back Isabella Swan, and I would do it to get back at Jasper. If this little human girl was staying with their coven they all must really care about her. Yes, I would finally get my revenge on Jasper.


	5. A Day on the Town

**A/N:**_ Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this chapter is fairly long. I just got back from a trip to Wichita, Kansas, where most of this was written. What else are you going to do with eighteen hours in a car? I hope y'all enjoy. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Criticism is always welcome. Please be patient with me for the next few weeks, I have a week long voice camp to go to and two different family vacations coming up. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Now, enough with my talk; on to the chapter! Enjoy!_

_Ms Twilight Obsessed_

**Chapter 5 – A Day on the Town**

**Bella POV:**

"How long are you going to be gone, again?" I asked as I stood from the bed in our room, watching Edward stuff some clothes and other items into a small suitcase.

"I'll be back the day after tomorrow; I promise." He said as he kissed my lips and pulled me into a hug, taking in all he could bear of my delicious scent. As I laid my head down on his shoulder, I let out a heavy sigh.

"Come on, Edward, you're going to miss your flight." Alice announced as she stood in the open doorway of Edward's room. As we broke away from our embrace, he seized his suitcase in one hand and my hand with his other. While Alice dashed ahead of us, Edward followed my slow pace down the staircase, but paused when we reached his rented Vanquish. I stared down at my feet until a cold hand lifted my chin.

"I miss you already." He whispered to me as he gazed into my eyes.

"I miss you, too." I choked out as I tried to stop the tears that were threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"I love you." He tenderly said as he pulled me close to his cool body, trying to comfort me. Normally it would have worked, but not today.

"I love you too; now go on before you miss your flight." I jokingly commanded, trying to be strong so that he wouldn't feel bad about leaving me. As he pulled slightly away from my body, his lips met with mine, slightly pushing our boundaries.

"Bye." He quietly said as he pulled away from my reach and disappeared into the car, his topaz eyes looking forlornly into mine.

"Bye." I mouthed at him, waving at the car speeding into the horizon.

"He'll be back before you know it, Bella." Alice said as she wrapped me in a hug, obviously trying to cheer me up.

"I know." I answered her as I stared down the dusty dirt road and wiped a fallen tear away from my cheek.

"Yeah, Bella, he won't be gone for long." Jasper comfortingly said as he laid a cautious hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, I felt a calming sense wash over me, but it rapidly faded away.

"Thanks, Jasper, but I just wanna be alone right now. I think I'm going to take a walk around." I replied as I started towards the dense forest surrounding the house while Jasper and Alice cautiously looked on. "I just need a little bit of time to calm down," I assured them as I continued down a small dirt trail, "I'll be back in about an hour."

After about fifteen minuets of walking, I stumbled on a fallen tree and decided to sit down for a while. Staring off into the endless forest, all that I could think about was the day Edward told me he had never loved me. It was so easy to believe his lie; so easy to believe I was just a meaningless way to pass his time. I always wondered how clumsy, boring, Bella had ended up with a perfect, angelic god; it just seemed all too good to be true. I couldn't help but believe that maybe Edward wasn't going to come back. Maybe, he was gone for good. _Come on, Bella. Snap out of it!_ I told myself. _He ran to the Volturi for you, he loves you. You saw that look in his eye when he had to leave. He can't stand to be away from you anymore than you can't stand being away from him. _Suddenly, a rustle in the leaves behind me pulled me out of my own little world, and I suddenly had a strange feeling someone was watching me.

**Vera POV:**

The smell of the girl's blood was intoxicating. I wanted to kill her then and there: drain her for all she was worth, but, no, I had to do this right. Aro was counting on me. I cautiously watched from behind a bush as a girl with long dark brown hair clumsily entered the small clearing and sat on the log. She must have been sitting there for a good twenty minuets and finally, I'd had enough of waiting around. As I tried to switch sitting positions, I hit the bush and the leaves gave a not so subtle rustle, causing the girl to pop open her formally closed eyes and sit up straight at attention. I quickly dashed around to the other side of the clearing so that it didn't seem like I had been stalking her. I slowly walked to the clearing, but stopped as I reached the edge.

**Bella POV:**

I snapped my eyes open and suddenly a girl about my age was standing at the edge of the clearing. She looked almost oriental, with long jet black hair that gracefully cascading to her waist and almond shaped eyes the same shade as her hair.

"Hello, I'm Vera. Vera Sun." The girl said in an English accent as she approached me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I answered as I carefully rose from the log.

"I live just over the hill. You must be the Americans who moved into the old farmhouse down the street. My mum said she saw a few cars up the road the other day."

Vera happily chattered as she flashed a smile of perfectly straightened, pearl white teeth.

"Umm…yeah…We're up here for vacation." I answered her as I began to become less suspicious of her. She seemed harmless enough.

"No one has lived in that old house in ages, at least not since me and mum moved out here." Vera recalled as she took a few more steps towards me.

"Well, my friend and his family inherited the house a while back, but they haven't gotten a chance to visit yet." I explained, trying to commit the lie to memory so I didn't mess anything up later on.

"Anyway," Vera began as she flipped her hand in the air, "I was just out on a walk before I headed into town. Would you want to come with me? I could show you around all the fun tourist sites, and maybe we could do some shopping. Living out here in the middle of nowhere, you don't see many kids out here. Take it as a sort of 'welcome to the neighborhood' outing" I looked at her, debating if she was safe to go with. Somehow I felt as if I could tell her anything; I had only known her for a minuet, but I felt like I could trust her.

"Okay, as long as we leave out the shopping. I have a sister who does enough shopping for ten people." We both broke out in laughter as we started to walk back to the house.

"Esme," I called out as I burst through the door to find Esme on the couch in the living room reading one of her books, "This is Vera Sun from down the street. She wanted to know if I could go into town with her." Esme smiled at the two of us, obviously glad that I was in a better mood than earlier.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with that. Just be careful and have fun" She answered as I dashed up the stairs to grab my bag.

"Thanks, Esme." I replied as I took a flying leap over the top stair, catching myself by the railing. I dashed into Edward and my room and grabbed my bag off the dresser and bolted out the door again. "Bye, Esme. See you later." I called as I dashed down the staircase towards Vera.

"Bye, girls. Have a good time. Don't stay out too late." Esme called after us as we dashed out the door to Vera's house to get her car.

♥

**Bella POV:**

"Over here, Bella!" Vera called out to me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the sidewalk. "My friends say this is best place to go for a quick snack." As I almost crashed into her, I looked up at the bright, neon sign hanging above the restaurant 'New Piccadilly Café Restaurant'. Pulling me behind her through the glass door, we were met by the soft sound of music and the cool air-conditioned air, a welcomed change from the London heat. "A table for two, please." She said as a waitress of about 20 with her dark auburn hair tied back in a bun shuffled around behind the podium for menus.

"Is this alright?" The waitress asked us as we immediately nodded. After a day on your feet, anywhere you could sit was alright with us. "My name's Anna. I'll be back in a little bit to take your order." She continued as she handed me and Vera menus and then walked towards the front to tend to another arriving couple.

"You have to try the coffee here. My friend Rose tells me it is just to die for." Vera insisted as she pushed her menu to the side.

"That sounds good. I'm not that hungry anyways. That sandwich I had at lunch really filled me up." I replied as I stacked my menu on top of hers.

"May I take your orders?" Anna asked us in a sweet voice as she approached our table with a pad of receipt paper and a pen in hand.

"Yes, I would like a cup of espresso." Vera decidedly said as the waitress scribbled down her order.

"I would like the same." I answered as she scribbled down my order and then scooped the menus off of the table.

"Okay, that should be out in a few minuets." Anna replied as she shuffled off towards the bar area.

"That was the most fun I have had in quite a while." Vera commented as she leaned back in her booth.

"Yeah, I still can't believe shopping could be as much fun as it was." I replied as I began to laugh remembering the funny faces Vera made as she tried on a pair of police sunglasses. "Do you wanna look at the pictures?" I asked as I grabbed for my backpack to begin digging around for the small, silver digital camera my parents got me for my eighteenth birthday.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great!" Vera excitedly answered as she leaned over the table in order to get a better view of the small screen. As I turned on the camera to the 'view pictures' screen, a picture popped up of Vera and I in black leather outfits in a Charlie's Angels pose, using our fingers as guns. I burst out in laughter as I passed the camera to Vera.

"We look so kick-butt." I laughed as Vera began to giggle and then passed the camera back to me.

"That was great fun. I loved the looks the sales' clerk gave us" She added as she screwed her face up to look like the snooty cashier in the boutique. One glance at her face caused my laughter to intensify and her to begin to giggle a little more loudly. I pushed the button and waited for the next picture to load. I exploded in laughter as I saw an image of Vera in a lime green go-go dress with white go-go boots and white glasses attempting to do some sort of disco move.

"You're such a dancing queen!" I teased her as I passed her the camera and she joined into my laughter.

"This would make my mum proud." She jokingly declared as she pushed the 'next' button on the camera. "You look like some sort of alien!" Vera shrieked as she began to laugh hysterically at the picture on the camera.

"Let me see!" I whined as I grabbed for the camera in her hands.

"Bella!" She called in a feigned tone of surprise, "You are so grabby!" She handed me the camera as she laughed harder. As I pulled the camera into view, I saw myself in some sort of a clingy pants and shirt outfit made out of the same stretchy blue material. I laughed at myself as I clicked for the next picture.

"You can't even tell this is me." I stated as I laughed and quickly passed the camera to Vera who started laughing harder than she was. In the picture, my hair was flying wildly behind me as I was head banging to some English rock band that Vera had told me about in the record store.

"Don't head bang. Ever." Vera said solemnly before we launched into another fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Oh! This one is actually a pretty one of us." Vera exclaimed as our laughter subsided for the moment, and she handed me the camera. The picture screen showed Vera and I standing in a glass capsule on the London Eye smiling as the London background of Big Bend was behind us.

"That is a good picture. You look absolutely beautiful. The London Eye was a blast, and the scenery of the city from that high up was to die for." I commented as I switched pictures again. "Oh gosh!" I sighed as I fell upon a picture of Vera jumping in front of the guard at Buckingham Palace and waving her hands manically in his face as he stood as still and sincere as a bronze statue.

"What?" Vera asked as she reached for the camera and took it out of my hands. "Oh!" She laughed as the waitress came to the table and dropped off our coffee. "Thank you." She answered as I nodded and the waitress just walked away. "That guard wouldn't move for anything!" Taking a sip of her steaming hot espresso, she flipped to the next picture. "I thought that picture would turn out good!"

"What picture?" I asked as I put down my cup of espresso and reached for the camera.

"The picture of you on the ground after you tried to make the guard laugh." Vera simply stated as she took another sip from her cup.

"I told you I was a klutz!" I exclaimed as I took the camera. Sure enough. I was flat on my back on the concrete outside of the Buckingham Palace with the other tourists staring at me strangely and the stiff guard staring straight ahead. I let out a sigh as I flipped to the next picture, which happened to be a group picture of all of the Cullens. "You know how I told you I was staying with my boyfriend and his family?" I asked Vera as I watched her sip another sip of her espresso and then nod.

"Mhhmmm."

"Well, this is a picture of them." I said as I handed her the camera and leaned over the table to point out who was who. I helped her zoom in so that she could see the different faces, then I went on to names. "The man with the blonde hair is Carlisle and his wife, the woman standing next to him is Esme. They adopted all five of the teenagers because they can't have any children of their own. That is Emmett and the blonde standing next to him is Rosalie. The guy right there is Edward, he's my boyfriend, and the girl next to him is Alice, and next to Alice is Jasper." I explained as we scrolled through the picture.

♥

**Vera POV:**

Nothing about Jasper Whitlock had changed in the past one hundred plus years; nothing except the color of his eyes. His honey blonde hair still lingered perfectly above his eyebrows, but his formally blood red eyes were now a light butterscotch color, similar to the rest of his family. My mind immediately flashed back to our last encounter.

_Our coven was in the middle of the forest surrounding a campfire that lit up the dark night with its warm orange glow. A young man with honey blonde hair sat close to the flame on a log, reading his treasured book of poetry. I watched him as his vibrant red eyes scanned the pages while the orange color of the flame danced across his pale face. My friends had gone hunting, leaving Jasper and I only with each other's company. I stood from my log and sat beside him, hoping he would notice me, but his eyes didn't stray from the page. I carefully edged my way to his side and put my head on his broad shoulder, sliding my arm into his, but again, he didn't look up from his book. _

_"Jasper, honey, is something bothering you?" I quietly asked as he finally glanced into my eyes. _

_"No, Vera. I'm fine." He shortly replied, turning back to his book, wrapping his hand around mine. _

_"It's just, you seem a little…distracted…" I softly observed as I leaned my body against his. I pulled his book out of his hands and sat it closed beside me. _

_"Vera." He softly scolded as he leaned over me to grab his book, but before he could reach it, I leaned forward and crashed my lips to his in a kiss. Much to my dislike, he quickly pulled back and freed himself from my grasp. He gave me a strange, bewildered look as he questioned my actions, "Vera, what are you doing?" _

_"Jasper, we've been a couple now for four months…" I began as I tried to position myself closer to him again. _

_"I can't do this anymore." Jasper said quietly, almost to himself as he looked down at his feet. _

_"What?" I asked as tried to get his gaze to meet mine. My dead heart gave a small twitch, I had never believed in love at first sight until I saw Jasper. From the moment we found him wondering around in the woods, I had known he was The One. _

_"I can't do this anymore, Vera. I've been thinking, and I can't live like this. I can't kill human beings just for food. I can't drain them of their lives." He explained as he looked up at me, pain evident in his eyes. _

_"But that's what we do, that's who we are, Jasper. You can't change that." I answered him, as I put a comforting hand over his and stared into his eyes. _

_"I have to try. I can't go on like this. You have no idea how it feels like to feel their emotions as you're after them. You can't feel their pain like I can. I just can't do this anymore. There has to be something better for me somewhere out there." Jasper said as he stood from his place on the bench and picked up his book and his jacket. _

_"What about me?" I asked in a small voice, sobs threatening to shake me. _

_"Vera, I can't…" He answered as he looked away from my eyes, "please, Vera, don't do this. I have to…" _

_"Yes, I know." I simply answered as I tried to keep myself together while he was here. _

_"Goodbye, Vera." He solemnly whispered as he disappeared into the forest, leaving me sobbing on a log staring up at a star-filled sky, wondering what I did wrong. _

I had finally gotten over the pain Jasper's leaving caused me, and diverted my emotions into anger while my mind unconsciously began to devise a plot to get him to come back to me.

"Vera, are you okay? You got pretty quiet all of a sudden." The sound of Bella's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just spaced out for a moment. Wow! Look how late it is. We'd better get home before my mum kills me. She hates it when I stay out late." I answered as I was quickly forced back into my bubbly attitude.

♥

**Jasper POV:**

"Bella's coming back in about ten minuets." Alice announced as she walked down the stairs and sat next to me on the couch in the living room. She laid her small hand on my thigh while I put my arm on the back of the couch behind her and ran my thumb lightly across her shoulder.

"Good." Esme said as she curled up in a chair across from us, "I hope she had a fun time. She was miserable when Edward left."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I tried to relax her or make her happier, but it was like she just shrugged off my power." It was strange, she was the only one that I know of who can cast off my power when they want to.

"The girl, Vera, she seemed sweet." Esme observed after a few minuets, trying to fill the now silent room. Alice and I nodded in agreement and the room fell silent once again. The quiet purr of a car made everyone sit up and wait for Bella. A minuet or two later, the wooden front door swung open.

"Hey, everyone; I'm back." Bella announced as she walked into the entryway and kicked off her shoes.

"Hi, Bella. Did you have a good time with Vera?" Esme asked as Bella took a seat on the other couch next to the bay window.

"Was the London Eye fun?" Alice asked as she turned slightly towards Bella.

"Yes, we got a good picture with London scenery background. You would have loved the Piccadilly Circus. Vera knew all the good places." Bella told her.

"Oh. Jasper and I went there our first time in London…" Alice began.

"More like you drug me." I retorted remembering the twelve hour shopping spree she decided to go on. Bella and Esme laughed while Alice playfully smacked me in the stomach. Just about that time, Emmett came barreling down the stairs with Rose following behind him.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled as he reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped, making Rose nearly crash into him. "You disappeared." He observed.

"Yeah, I went into downtown London with a new friend." Bella explained as Emmett flopped down on the couch beside her. "And yes, before you ask, I did have fun." She said, knowing he would inevitably ask. Rose coughed and elbowed Emmett, who immediately looked like he remembered something suddenly.

"Oh, Esme, we just talked to Carlisle, and we're going to leave and go sight-seeing tonight. We should be back home in a day or so, okay?" Emmett asked, turning towards Esme rather than Bella.

"Oh, that's fine. You two have fun. Where are you going?" Esme asked as she turned to Rose, knowing she would have planned out the trip.

"We're going to go to Paris and a few other places in France and maybe a few cities in Germany. We're leaving at about midnight so that we don't get stuck behind humans. I hate when that happens. No offense, Bella." Rose explained as she directed the last part to a blushing Bella.

"You guys have fun. I'm going to get some sleep." She stated as a yawn escaped from her mouth.

"Okay, goodnight, Bella." Esme said as she walked towards her.

"'Night Esme." She said as she stood to hug her goodnight. As soon as Esme released me, Alice and Emmett were impatiently waiting behind her.

"Goodnight, Bella." Alice said as she gave Bella a peck on the cheek and a quick hug.

"'Night, Alice. I'll see you in the morning." She replied as Emmett engulfed her body in one of his monstrous bear hugs.

""Night, Bella." He said as he put her back on the floor more gently than he scooped her up.

"Goodnight, Emmett." She laughed as she turned to walk towards Rosalie and me, who were both keeping their distance; Rosalie wasn't that close with Bella, while I just didn't want to end up killing her. "Goodnight Jasper, Rosalie." She simply said to us.

"Goodnight, Bella." I said as I nodded from the couch I was sitting on.

"'Night." Rosalie said from the love seat she was perched on as she suddenly became more interested in a piece of her hair than anything else. Slowly, Bella walked up the stairs, after tripping over the first step, and I could hear the sound of the door to the bathroom close.

"She's in a better mood." I quietly commented to Alice and Esme as soon as I was sure Bella was upstairs.

"Well, that's good. She was in such a melancholy mood this morning when Edward left. I wanted to tell her so badly that he was going to go ask for permission to propose to her." Esme said as the phone on the coffee table came to life.

♥

**Edward POV:**

"Hi, Esme." I said as I heard her hello from the other end of the telephone line.

"Hello, Edward. How is everything going? I trust you got to Jacksonville safely." Esme asked, her motherly instincts immediately kicking in.

"Yes, I got to Jacksonville without a problem, and everything is going along well. I talked to Renée today, and asked her for Bella's hand in marriage." I started out as I flopped onto the hotel room bed, laying my head back on the fluffy pillow.

"How did that go?" Esme asked.

"It went surprisingly well. At first, she was a little hesitant; she barely remembered me from the hospital. Although, as soon as she realized I had come all the way from Forks just to ask her in person if I could marry her daughter, she was okay with me. I didn't feel I needed to tell her that we were currently in London." I explained as I recalled the day's events.

"That's good." Esme interjected as I continued.

"She wanted to talk to Bella, but I told her that I was going to her without Bella's knowledge. I also explained that I was going to actually propose to Bella as soon as I got back into town. She made me promise to have Bella call her when I ask her. She doesn't want Bella jumping into love as such a young age like she did." I said.

"That's good that she approves, Edward. It will make things much easier on Bella." Esme added.

"Speaking of Bella, has she gone to bed yet? I quickly asked. I hadn't had the chance to talk to her all day, and I haven't been away from her this long since I left her.

"Actually, she just went upstairs a few minuets ago. She shouldn't be asleep yet, but she may be getting ready for bed. I'll go see. Hold on just a minuet." Esme said as I heard a bit of shuffling around on the other end of the line, followed by the soft sound of footsteps going up the wooden steps. "Bella?" I heard Esme ask, "Are you decent? Edward's on the phone, and he wants to talk to you." "Yeah, Esme" I heard Bella say as the sound of an opening door followed. "I want to talk to him again after you two are done, so if you could just bring back down the phone?" Esme asked Bella as the sound of her voice drifted further away. "Sure, Esme. No problem." Bella answered, her slightly louder voice becoming more prominent over the phone as the sound of a door shutting followed.

"Hi, Edward." Bella said, causing my dead heart to come alive.

"Hello. How was your day?" I asked her, hoping that she wasn't just moping around the house.

"Oh, I had an okay day. It would've been better if you were still here. A friend took me into London. Oh, Edward, you would have had so much fun." She stated.

"Who's your friend?" I asked, clearly worried who she had met and if they were safe enough for my little danger magnet to be around.

"Vera Sun; she's a girl from down the street. What did you do all day?" She asked as she tried to get me off the subject.

"You told Esme you went, right?" I doubted she would just run off without telling anyone, but you never know.

"Yes, Edward, I asked Esme if I could go before I just took off. I do have some sense of self-preservation if you can believe it." She joked, but then in a caring tone she asked, "What did you do all day?"

"Just business, sweetheart." I simply answered. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." She replied, "When are you coming back?"

"I should be getting in really late tomorrow night or really early the next morning. I'm going to see if I can catch an earlier flight, though. I'll call to tell you what's going to happen." I said as I tried to figure out in my mind the earliest I could leave. Renée still wanted to talk to me more, and I told her I'd be in town for at least tomorrow morning.

"Oh. Okay." Bella said, an obvious tone of disappointment in her voice.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I promised her.

"Okay" She replied as I heard her yawn.

"I'm keeping you from your sleep." I observed as I could hear Jasper's mind, _Edward, she's had a long day, let her sleep._ "I should go."

"You don't have to."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you, Bella." I softly replied as I longed to be with her humming her to sleep.

"Okay. I love you too." She replied, sounding very weary and worn out.

"Goodnight, my Bella." I said as I could hear her walking out of her room.

"'Night." She replied as her voice disappeared.

"Edward?" Came Esme's soft, motherly voice.

"Yes, Esme?" I asked in return.

"Emmett and Rose are going to be gone tomorrow, and Carlisle and I are thinking of going to visit one of his friends in Spain. Bella will be home with Alice and Jasper tomorrow, okay?" She said as a wave of quick panic shot over my body and I bolted up from the bed; a human, my fragile Bella, with Jasper.

"Esme, Jasper can't handle it. He'll attack her if she hurts herself. Can't you take her with you or something?" I asked as my mind ran frantically through the various options.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. Give your brother some credit; he's been very good lately, and I do believe he's getting used to Bella. Plus, Alice will be with them, and Bella is her best friend. Trust me, nothing will happen to Bella. You just get back home, okay?" She chastised me in her motherly way.

"Okay, Esme. I'll see you tomorrow night. Tell everyone I said hi." I answered her.

"I will, Edward. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Goodbye." I replied as I clicked off the phone and flopped back onto the bed. I was glad it was four in the morning and no one's thoughts intruded my brain. In the peace and quiet, I relaxed, thinking about the events of the past and the events of the future. Today had gone over well. Granted, Renée had no idea I was back in town, and I did have to use some of my 'charm' to get her to accept that there was nothing except death that would make me leave Bella again. She did give me strict instructions to have Bella call her as soon as I asked the question so that Renée could make sure I was what Bella really wanted. With all the talk of proposing, I couldn't wait until Bella was my wife. I knew I had to take her soul from her as soon as we married, but the selfish part of me really didn't care. In my mind, I knew I was damning a beautiful angel to a live in an eternal hell, but then my heart can't wait to have all of her to myself; after all I am only a man. I wondered what Bella was doing now. Was she already asleep? Was she sleep-talking yet? I remembered just last night listening to her dream of me yet again, and yet again deep in her sleep, I heard her murmur, "I love you, Edward." I loved to hear that phrase. It always reminds my overactive brain that I am the one that she wants to spend eternity with. She loved me, and only me. As I laid my head onto the soft pillow, I summoned a memory of Bella sleeping next to me, a lock of her brown hair falling into her face, her warm body lying in my cold arms. I rubbed my eyes and the image faded away. Love was the perfect word; I loved Bella Swan.

♥

**Emmett POV:**

I cracked open the door to Bella and Edward's room quietly as soon as I made sure her heart beat had slowed. Edward went out every night just to watch Bella sleep and I was curious about what was so interesting. After quietly shutting the door behind me, I walked over and sat on the couch across the room. Bella was lying on the bed on her side facing me, with the sheets around her waist. As soon as she shivered, I was at her side, pulling the sheets up to cover her shoulders.

"Edward?" She called out into the night, and I spun around, thinking she had woken up, but she was still fast asleep. "Edward? Why is Emmett chasing the ducks?" I almost doubled over in laugher. She tossed over to her other side as I sat down back on the couch. _So that's why Edward watches her sleep. He loves to hear her say his name. Ha! _

"Emmett, where are you?" Rosalie asked as I heard light footsteps heading up the stairs. She must have already finish packing for our trip.

"I'll be right out, Rose." I whispered softly as I rose from the leather couch and headed for the door. "Bye, Bella." I quietly called out. Suddenly I heard her slow heart beat speed and she sat up in the bed.

"Emmett? Is that you?" She asked as my big hand froze on the brass doorknob.

"Yeah, Bella. Sorry I woke you." I apologized as I started to turn the doorknob and pull the door open.

"That's okay, I wasn't getting much sleep anyways." She said as I shut the door and walked over to her. "What were you doing in here?"

"Edward always leaves to go watch you sleep, and I was just wondering what was so interesting." I explained as I smiled. "I also wanted to make sure you were okay before Rose and I left." My smile faded, leaving my face looking serious for once.

"I'm fine Emmett, it's just I don't have Edward in bed with me." My eyes widened slightly; I had no idea prudish Edward actually laid in bed with Bella. I wondered what he hadn't told me… "Emmett!" Bella scolded as her face turned bright red. "It's not like that! Edward just sort of hold's me and hums my lullaby before I sleep."

"Now I know why he goes to your house every night." I said as Bella turned a deeper shade red. Edward has more fun than I thought watching Bella sleep. After a few seconds of silence I heard Rose still searching around the house for me. "He'll be back soon enough, Bella. Rose and I are gonna leave, now. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, Emmett. I will. You two have fun touring Europe." She told me as I wrapped her in one of my bear hugs.

"Keep your self safe, Bella. No more falling down stairs." I said as I pulled open the door. "Bye, 'lil sis." I called back to her.

"Bye, big bro'." She called back to me as I pulled the door closed and went to meet up with my wife.

"Where have you been?" She snapped at me as she found me in the stairwell. "Oh, never mind. We have to go before we miss our flight." She grabbed my arms and yanked me down the stairs after her. "Bye, Esme. Bye Carlisle." She called out as she briefly paused to give Esme and Carlisle a hug.

"Bye, kids. Have fun. Alice and Jasper said bye too. They're out hunting right now." Esme said as she turned to hug me.

"Have a good time." Carlisle replied as he shook my hand. 

"Bye." I told the both of them as my wife heaved me out the door and yanked me to the red BMW Alice rented for her.

"Come on, Emmett." She insisted as she stood impatiently tapping her foot at the passenger door with her arms across her chest. I popped the truck and threw in our three large suitcases and jumped into the driver's seat, and we were finally off to see Europe.

♥

**Aro POV:**

"Ahh! Demetri! Any news on our dear, Vera and her progress?" I greeted my right hand man as he walked into the hall, letting the big oak doors swing shut behind him.

"Aro, sir, Vera is doing exceptionally well. She has studied her target and her job should be done soon." Demetri reported as he stood before my grand throne.

"I really hate to go behind my dear friend, Carlisle's, back, but there is just no other way to get to this intriguing human." I said to him as I thought about the time Carlisle stayed with us.

"He does seem to find the most intriguing creatures. A mind reader, a seer, an empathic, and now he comes across a human who can block vampire powers." He said as he lifted a hand to his chin in thought. My brothers then joined me in the hall while Demetri silently excused his self.

"My brothers," I began, "Demetri tells me it will be no time before we have dear Isabella Swan and her mystical powers in our clutches."

"She will indeed be a great addition to our large family." Marcus replied as he shut his eyes, his red irises disappearing.

♥

_Hope you liked it!_


	6. Deceptions

_**A/N:**__ Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't had time to post anything lately, I've been busy with dance and drivers ed things and such, but I have my license now and drivers ed is over with! Muahahaha! (I really hate bookwork). I have to dedicate this chapter to my plot co-writer Frethy because her birthday was last week and she absolutely loves Alice and Jasper. This week I start school again and with 4 AP classes and 2 science classes and a period of choir, plus all of my ballet, I won't have much time to write, but I will try my hardest to get an update up soon. Well, enough of the long authors note and on to the chapter!!! Enjoy!!!_

_Ms. Twilight Obsessed_

**Chapter 6 – Deceptions**

**Vera POV: **

Concentrating as hard as I could, I winced as an unfathomable but familiar pain rattled throughout my body. _Edward Cullen. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. _I thought with all my might as a perfect picture of the bronze haired, butterscotch-eyed vampire imprinted its self in my mind. Yet another jolt of pain shook my body as I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. Without a warning, the pain ceased and I collapsed, breathless, onto the hard forest floor.

"Breathe in. Breathe out." I slowly commanded myself aloud, in attempt to keep my body from trembling violently. A few moments later, my body became still, and all trace of turmoil had vanished. I rose to my unsteady feet slowly, even for humans, and carefully began to walk towards the edge of the lake that lay before me. Staring down at its surface, I saw the face of Edward Cullen staring back at me. Raising my left arm high into the air, I stretched upwards, trying to get used to the size and feel of my new 'body'.

"Perfect." I sighed, my new lower voice startling me for a moment. I spun around on my heels as I admired my perfect metamorphosis in the glassy surface of the lake. Even in the dim moonlight, I could tell that my change was perfect; nothing was out of order.

"Now, hopefully Bella will buy it." I said in a genuine American accent as I gathered my small backpack of things and set off for London.

**Alice POV:**

"Alice, Jasper, don't forget to tell Bella we left." Esme told us as we stood around the front door, letting the hot summer's air into the air-conditioned house.

"And if anything happens, call my cell phone." Carlisle called out as he started to walk out the door, towards his rented car.

"Bye. Have fun, and don't forget to…" Esme began.

"Yes, yes. We know. You two better hurry before you miss your flight." I ordered as I hugged them both and then practically pushed them out of the house into the dimly lit sidewalk.

"Goodbye." They called after Jasper and I as I waved to them and quickly shut the door. 

"Home alone, now. Hmmm…." Jasper whispered into my ear as he slid his arms around my waist, pulling my back towards his chest.

"Not quite home alone." I retorted quietly as I looked pointedly to the ceiling. He kissed the top of my shoulder, and I squirmed around in his embrace to face him.

"Yeah, but Bella's asleep, so basically, we have the house to ourselves." Jasper whispered suggestively as he carefully pinned me against the door. "And we haven't had a place all to ourselves in a very long time." He continued as he pressed his lips to the side of my pale neck. As his lips reached mine, he picked me up off the floor, and cradled me in his arms without breaking the kiss. He carried me into our downstairs bedroom, and shut the door as quietly as he could with his foot in order not to wake Bella.

♥

I sat curled up with Jasper on the couch in the sunny living room as he read my favorite book of poems to me. "She'll be down soon." I declared as he finished reading _La Bella Donna Della Mia Mente_ by Oscar WildeWe heard the sound of the blow dryer cease and the soft thud of her feet hitting the wood floor as she made her way back to her room. A hard thud followed by a sharp intake of breath, informed us that Bella had probably stubbed her toe on the edge of the doorframe again. Jasper closed the poetry book and placed it on the lamp stand and I curled closer to him as the brunette came bounding down the stairs.

"Good morning." I cheerfully called out to her as she sat on the chair across from Jasper and I.

"'Morning, Bella." Jasper echoed as he slid his arm around my shoulders.

"Good morning!" She generally addressed us as she bent down to put on her tennis shoes.

"What would you like for breakfast? I think Esme left eggs, bacon, bagels, bread, cereal…" I said as I got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, Alice, but I'll fix breakfast myself. I'm used to finding my own food." Bella replied as she stood up from the chair and followed me. I sat down on a bar stool at the counter and watched as Bella ran around the kitchen from cabinet to cabinet, first looking for a bowl, then looking for the cereal box. Jasper joined us in the sunlit room and sat down next to me, watching every move Bella made.

"Just so you know, that stuff looks horrible." Jasper commented just as Bella began to pour the milk into the cereal. I elbowed him in the side; it is not common courtesy to insult another's food choice. "What?" He replied, looking innocently at me, "I was just telling her…"

"That's okay, Jasper. You're food looks horrible too." Bella replied as she stood across from us on the opposite edge of the counter. A smug look spread over Jasper's face and I had to suppress the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at him like a three year old. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" Bella asked as scooped up a spoonful of her cereal.

"There's a great little lake out a little past our property. It's got crystal clear waters and a rippling waterfall, and it's perfectly secluded. I was thinking, if you wanted to, we could go swimming. The water may be a bit cold, but it'll be fun." I said as I remembered the fun times we had in that lake when we all went during previous vacations.

"That sounds like fun, but I didn't pack a swimsuit." Bella said as she took another bite of her cereal.

"Oh, don't worry. When Rose and I went shopping, I bought you one. It's upstairs in your suitcase." I replied.

"Okay," Bella said with a sigh. "Do you want to swim, Jasper?" Bella asked while she turned her attention back to her breakfast.

"I'm up for anything you girls want to do." Jasper replied as he wrinkled his nose slightly at the cereal.

"This stuff is actually pretty good, Jasper." Bella said as she noticed the look of disgust that was prominent on Jasper's face. Jasper merely shrugged in reply.

"So then, it's decided, we're going to the lake." I announced as I clapped my hands together.

♥

**Bella's POV:**

"Ahhh!!" A shrill scream escaped from Alice and I in unison as Jasper sent a spray of cold lake water at us from across the lake.

"Jazz! Stop it!" Alice exclaimed as she sent a sheet of water flying in his direction as he put up his hands to try to block the icy water. A loud growl erupted from my stomach, causing both vampires to look at me. "I'd say it's lunch time." Alice observed as Jasper tried to suppress a laugh. I climbed out of the lake and shivered slightly as the wind hit my soaked body. Draping a white towel around me, I gazed out across the tranquil lake one more time.

"It's so beautiful here, Alice." I commented as Alice and Jasper stepped out of the chilly water.

"It is, isn't it?" She replied as she picked up a towel and began to dry her self off. The lake they took me to was hidden about two miles into the forest that surrounded the house. Lush, green, leafy trees surrounded the edge of the lake while a river stretching in the distance tumbled over a rocky waterfall to feed the pool of water. The water its self was deep blue and, at this time of year, fairly chilly, but warm enough to swim. Even after swimming all morning, we didn't want to leave. I slid my feet into my blue flip-flops Alice bought to match my light blue swimsuit as she stood patiently beside me.

"Ready to run?" She asked as she waited for me to crawl onto her back. I climbed onto her and shut my eyes tight so that I wouldn't get sick. Wind rushed past me, making me shiver even more now, but as soon as the wind began, it stopped.

"Okay, let's get you some food." Jasper commented as he held the front door open for Alice and I. We went to change into dry clothes and then to the kitchen, where I rummaged around in various cabinets looking for things to eat. After finally deciding on a simple ham and cheese sandwich, I joined Alice and Jasper at the table with my food in hand.

"What are we going to do after Bella eats?" Jasper asked Alice as I took the last bite of my sandwich and brushed bread crumbs off of my hands onto the empty ceramic plate in front of me.

"Bella?" Alice asked me as I began to wash my dishes from breakfast, along with lunch. Suddenly, Alice and Jasper sat up at attention and became perfect marble statues at the kitchen table. I was just about to ask them what was happening, when I heard the quiet rumble of a car from a distance. I froze with the dripping wet plate in my hand as the car slowed to a stop in front of the house. Jasper and I looked quickly over to Alice, who looked more confused than we were.

"He wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow." Alice stated as she stared straight ahead.

"Edward's here?!?" I nearly screamed as I put the plate on the drain rack and rushed to the front door, wiping my soapy hands on the towel by the sink as I went. I yanked open the huge front door, Edward was headed up the sidewalk from the driveway with his suitcase in hand.

"Hello, Bella. I missed you." He said as he scooped me into a huge hug. I threw my arms around his neck, but his body stiffened.

"I missed you too," I replied as I unwound my arms from around his neck, "but Alice and Jasper did a good job of making sure I was occupied." At that moment, Alice danced into the room as Jasper followed closely behind her.

"Edward! I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow. Did you get your business taken care of?" Alice rambled as she enveloped him in one of her strong hugs.

"Yeah, I actually finished my business early, and decided to come back home. It was a spur of the moment decision." He said as Alice released him and I laced my fingers with his.

"It's good to have you back, Edward." Jasper said as Alice returned to his side and Jasper slid his arm around her tiny waist.

"Here, I'll help you unpack." I said as I practically pulled him up the staircase and into our room. I sat on the bed the entire time and watched him walk from dresser to closet as he effortlessly put things in their rightful place and within minuets, his suitcase was empty. After he finished, he sat on the opposite side of the bed, furthest away from me, and stared out of the window. The way he was acting put me on edge. Before he left, he wouldn't leave me alone for more than a second, and was constantly at my side, holding my hand or kissing my neck. Now, it seemed as though he wanted nothing to do with me, and I was getting scared.

"I really missed you, you know." I said as I moved behind him so that I could wrap my arms around his neck, and lay my chin on his shoulder. "Emmett did come to see me last night, though. He wanted to know why you always watched me sleep. I'm really glad to have you back." I repeated as I kissed his neck and tried to kiss his lips, but before I realized he was gone, he had shot across the room. "What's wrong?" I asked as tears threatened to fall down my face. He had never shot away from me like that. Never.

"I…I just need to hunt. I'll be back soon." He replied as I looked into his liquid light butterscotch eyes. He didn't need to hunt; if he did, his irises would be pitch black, not liquid gold. He quickly disappeared from the room, leaving the door to our room swinging open. I was left stunned on the bed.

**Jasper POV:**

I watched Edward as he dashed out of the front door, "Where are you headed?" I called out to him, but it was no use, he was already gone. I shrugged and looked towards Alice who looked just as confused as I did. A few seconds later, Bella stumbled down the staircase towards Alice and I, highly confused.

"What's with Edward?" I asked her as she sat down across from us.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you. We were up in our room and then I sat beside him on our bed, and he ran out of the room and said he had to go hunt." She replied.

"Hmm…strange," Alice said as she tapped a finger to her chin, "His eyes were light gold when he got here…"

"I know. He's never acted like this before…" Bella said as she turned her gaze to the floor to keep me from looking into her eyes. I could feel her guilt and self blame roll off of her body in waves, and I attempted to soothe them by sending a calming sensation towards her.

"Bella, it's not your fault. He's just…being a little…strange." Maybe he was just nervous about the proposal or something, but he didn't feel nervous when he came in.

"I hope you're right." Bella answered as she began to play with a loose thread on her t-shirt.

"Don't worry about it, Bella." Alice said as she tried to calm her, even though she had no idea what was going on, which was rare. An awkward silence swallowed the bright room until we heard the front door open. Edward slowly walked into the room and kneeled down in front of Bella and took her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I don't know what came over me. Will you forgive me?" He asked her as he stared into her eyes and took her hand in his free hand.

"Of course." Bella answered with a smile as she stared back into his eyes. I could hear her heartbeat speed up. Something still wasn't right. I could feel the love and adoration rolling off of Bella, but I wasn't getting any emotion from Edward. Normally, the love rolling off of him overpowered her's.

"Come with me?" He asked her as he flashed her a smile and stared tenderly into her eyes.

"Okay." Bella complied as she rose from the couch as he rose from the floor. Alice and I watched in silence as they walked up the stairs hand in hand. About halfway up the staircase, Bella glanced over her shoulder at us and gave us a reassuring smile.

"Jasper, something's strange here." Alice whispered to me after they had disappeared up the stairs. "I can see Edward coming home, but it wasn't like that. He rushed in with a panicked look on his face. This has never happened before."

"Yes, there's something about him…" I began as I sank into a train of thought trying to pin down exactly what was wrong with him. "He doesn't seem in love with Bella at all."

"Maybe we should call him…" Alice said as she leaned against my chest and took my hand, "I'm worried."

"Alice, what good would calling him do? He's upstairs." I answered with a slight smile. I could just see Edward pick up the phone and start laughing at us.

"I don't know. I just kind of feel like that's not Edward…" Alice trailed off as she retrieved a small silver cell phone from the back pocket of her blue jeans.

"Okay, Alice, but when Edward comes after you for disturbing him and Bella, just remember I wasn't involved in this…" I said as she lifted the phone to her ear and put a finger on her lips.

"Hello." The voice on the other line answered. Alice's eyes got wide and the phone nearly slipped from her pale finger, while my dead heart seemed to drop in my chest.

"Edward?" Alice asked as she finally found her voice.

"Yeah, Alice; what happened?" He asked while his calm voice began to fill with panic and worry.

"You're still in Florida?!?" Alice asked, her voice raising an octave.

"Yes…Alice, what happened?" Alice stared at me, her topaz eyes getting wider still.

"Edward, something's wrong. Someone's here trying to impersonate you…" I could hear Alice explaining the entire story to Edward, but my mind was elsewhere. I slipped into my memories, back to 1910.

♥

_"What about me?" A beautiful, jet black haired vampire asked me as her silky smooth voice broke from the pain I was causing her. _

_"Vera, I don't love you." I said as I looked into her vibrant red eyes as she tried to hold back her sobs. I turned on my heels and walked away as her feelings of abandonment and heartache hit me like a truck. _

♥

Suddenly it all came back to me. "Alice, I know who's impersonating Edward." I said as Alice and Edward both paused to listen to me. "When I was with my other coven, I came across a vampire who had the power to change into anyone she wished to be. She could imitate them perfectly; look exactly like them, talk like them, and act like them, but she kept her own mind. Why would she impersonate Edward, though?" I asked myself as Alice slipped into one of her visions.

Alice let out a gasp as she came back from her vision, "She's trying to get to Bella. Think about it, who's the one person Bella trusts more than anyone else?"

"YOU LET HER BE ALONE WITH THIS VAMPIRE???" Edward bellowed over the phone as Alice held the phone away from her ear.

"Edward, relax, she can't be that bad; she had gold eyes." Alice stated as she tried to get him to calm down.

In a second I was on my feet and headed towards the stairs. "She can impersonate everyone perfectly; including the color of their eyes." I said as I dashed up to Edward and Bella's room as fast as my legs could carry me.

♥

**Bella POV:**

I sat on the bed next to Edward as he told me how much he had missed me and how happy he was to be back at the house.

"Where did you go anyway?" I asked as I leaned my back against the headboard of the bed.

"I had to go back to speak with the Volturi." He stated as my body convulsed in an involuntary shiver. He reached for my hand as I leaned my head against his chest. "I decided to speak with them before they came looking for you again."

"What did they say?" I asked as we looked into each others eyes.

"They want me to change you right away, and I agree with them." He answered as my face lit up.

"What about our ultimatum?" I asked as remembered his proposal, "I don't have to marry you for you to change me?"

"No, I've decided we have all eternity to get married." He answered as I looked at him suspiciously. "What?" He questioned me.

"What's with this sudden change of mind?" I asked him as I pulled away from his grasp. Was something bad coming?

"I just want to spend all eternity with you, is that such a bad thing?" He playfully asked me.

"Of course not. I was just surprised with your change of mind." I answered as I gave him a smile. "When are you going to change me?" I asked as I leaned my head back against his chest.

"Well, I did just go hunting…" He said as he bent down to kiss my neck.

"Now?" I asked, taken back by his determination. My pulse began to speed up with excitement.

"Are you alright with that?" He asked me as he looked up into my eyes.

"Yes, I'm more than alright with that, I was just surprised at your sudden change of mind." I said as he resumed kissing my neck.

"Are you ready to become one of us?" He asked me as he looked into my eyes again.

I nodded as he kissed my neck again, and prepared for the burning pain when a blur flew through the bedroom door and tackled Edward off of me.

"JASPER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed as Edward dashed out of the window and into the darkening forest, while Jasper sped after him.

"That wasn't Edward, Bella." Alice said as she shut and locked the window and sat down on the bed next to me. "Edward is still away on business, but he'll be back in about an hour." I stared at her as I tried to sort it all out in my mind as I saw Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie in the doorway.

"What did Edward do to Jasper?" Emmett jokingly asked as he headed into his room behind Rosalie. "I saw Jasper chasing Edward into the forest like he was going to kill him." Emmett turned around to look at Alice, but noticed the look of sheer panic evident on my face.

"Emmett, that wasn't Edward." Alice quietly said as she put a comforting arm around me, pulling me into a hug.

"What do you mean that wasn't Edward? I saw him with my own eyes!" Emmett said as he followed Carlisle and Esme into my room.

"It wasn't Edward." Jasper said as he came into the room followed by Rosalie. "It was a vampire, Vera, whose power is to imitate another person or vampire perfectly. She was trying to kill Bella." A deep growl erupted from Emmett's throat as he gripped the handle of the suitcase he was holding a little too tightly, the strip of plastic broke off into his oversized palm.

"Vera?!?" I asked totally taken aback; she had seemed like a normal human being yesterday, her eyes were black, but she didn't attack me.

Jasper nodded his head and I could feel a wave of calm wash towards me.

"Did you catch her?" Carlisle questioned as he switched his gaze from me to his son.

Jasper's eyes lowered to the floor beneath his feet and shook his head, "No, I couldn't catch her; she was faster than I was." He let out a sigh of frustration and then turned to Carlisle and Emmett, "We called Edward. He should be back from his trip in an hour or so, and then we can try tracking her."

"Jasper, how did you know who it was?" Carlisle asked as Jasper went to sit on the bed on the other side of Alice.

"When I was still with my other coven, we came across a vampire during 1909, and she took quite a liking to me, and I went along with it. We got to know each other well and she told me about her power as I told her about mine. I had never heard of a power like hers before; she had the power to change into any person, but she rarely used it because the transformation caused her a large amount of pain, and she couldn't keep the transformation for more than a day. When Alice told me she had a vision of Edward coming back from his trip after he actually came back, she got worried and called Edward who was still away. After I put everything together, I figured it was Vera. When we called the real Edward, Vera was upstairs with Bella, and I stopped Vera from killing Bella." Jasper spoke as he closed his eyes.

"Why did she run from you instead of turning to fight?" Carlisle asked as I listened intently with the rest of the people in the room.

"It's probably because she can't bear to hurt me." Jasper replied as he took Alice's free hand in his. "A year after I met Vera, I decided I couldn't live the life I was living and I decided to leave. Vera loved me, but I couldn't say that I loved her anymore than just a friend. I ended up deserting her and leaving her with a broken heart."

"Shouldn't she want to kill you then?" I asked as Jasper looked up at me.

"She still loves me." He answered as he looked up at Alice.

"You don't love her though?" Emmett asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Of course not! I love Alice with all my heart." He said as he kissed the back of Alice's hand.

"Why would Vera want Bella, not Alice?" Esme asked as she moved next to Carlisle.

"The only thing I can think of is she's working for the Volturi." Jasper answered as he shook his head. "She always talked about wanting to work for the 'vampire royalty'."

"Wait! When Vera was here as Edward, he said that he went away to talk to the Volturi about changing me." I said as I remember the conversation that had happened only minuets ago.

"If she's working for the Volturi, she'll come back." Emmett commented as he put down the suitcase he was holding and cracked his knuckles.

"Esme, Alice, you two watch Bella. Emmett, Jasper, you two keep a look out around the house and around our property. Rosalie, you and I are going to try looking for her scent in the forest." Carlisle commanded as he took charge of the hunt. "As soon as Edward gets back, we are going to try to find her."

Jasper leaned over and kissed Alice on the cheek and let go of her hand, "Stay safe." She softly said as he walked out of the room. Emmett and Rosalie grabbed their suitcases and headed to their room to put them down, while Esme gave Carlisle a quick hug and whisper something to him that I couldn't hear.

When everyone except Esme and Alice had left the room, Esme crossed over to us and sat on the bed on the other side of me. "Everything will be okay, they'll catch her." Esme assured me as she laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

♥

_**A/N:**__ I hope y'all liked the chapter! (Frethy, I hope it was to your liking too :P) I love people who review! _

_Ms. Twilight Obsessed _


	7. Changes

Doppelganger Chapter 7: Changes

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey everyone! I am so so so sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was really busy during the school year, but now I'm on a long vacation which involves long hours trapped in a car with my laptop, which means lots of time to write. Here's the seventh chapter for the Fanfic. I hope to have it completed and all written by the end of the summer, so keep an eye out for updates. I hope y'all enjoy!! Don't forget to review!_

**Doppelganger Chapter 7: Changes **

**Bella POV:**

I stirred my mashed potatoes with my fork as I starred into them, hoping that somehow this was all just a horrible nightmare. I took a small bite of the partially eaten heap and gazed out the bay window at the setting sun as it sank behind the trees of the forest, covering the sky in a mixture of orange, yellow, and red rays of light. Glancing back at the table, I saw Esme and Alice both watching me like I was going to explode or disappear.

"Bella," Alice started as she looked down at her folded hands, resting on top of the oak table.

"I know, Alice. Everything will be okay, but right now it just doesn't feel like it." I replied before she could say anything else. Pushing my chair backwards and standing up with my practically full plate in one hand and my drink in the other, I walked towards the sink to rinse off the dishes. "I'm really not that hungry. I'm just going to go up to my room and listen to some music."

"I'll go with you." Esme volunteered as she stood from her chair and started walking towards me.

"You don't have to watch me, Esme, really. If Vera comes in, you two will hear her before I do."

"I'll at least go up and make sure the windows are securely locked and that the upstairs rooms are locked." Esme replied as she followed me up the stairs and into my room. I walked over to the dresser and pulled a portable CD player and Edward's CD he made me out of the top drawer as Esme shut and locked the window and pulled the heavy drapes closed. I laid down on the bed and positioned a pillow behind my head. "Will you be okay?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, the music should take my mind off things." I answered as I looked into her caring eyes. "Esme, I always seem to be putting your family in danger, and I don't know what I would do if anyone was hurt on my account."

"Bella, none of us are going to get hurt. There are seven of us and only one Vera; we're just worried about you. Just try to relax. All of this will be over soon." Esme said as she rose and walked to the door. "Try and get some sleep." She softly commanded as she pulled the bedroom door closed behind her.

I flipped over on my stomach and put the headphones on as I started the CD player. The soft notes of "Esme's Song" filled my ears and soon the last note dwindled and faded as the CD moved to my lullaby. As the sweet notes began to sound, I could feel my eyes grow heavy. Thoughts of Edward and me in the meadow flooded my head. I could feel the serenity of the green grass and soft-whispering trees as clearly as if I was there. As the song progressed, I felt myself quickly drifting off to sleep, even though my subconscious mind was still swirling thoughts about the inevitable fight.

_"You won't get to her, Vera," Edward sternly stated as he stood firmly in front of me, shielding me from Vera's grasp. _

_"My masters want her for themselves. No one will get in my way. Not even you." Vera said as she jumped at Edward, her sharp, glistening teeth bared. _

_"EDWARD!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I watched in horror from the bed. _

**Edward POV: **

I drove my rented car as fast as it could possibly go down the rough dirt road to the house. All I could think about was Bella. What if Vera got to her? I stomped my foot on the gas even harder as the car reached a speed of around 130 mph. Soon I saw the house in the distance and pushed the car forward until my stop was sending gravel flying from the driveway. Throwing the car into park, I jumped out and ran to the front door and started pounding on the oak.

"Edward?" I heard Alice whisper as I saw her peek out through the window curtains.

"Yeah, Alice, it's me." I answered quickly, but quietly. The door opened slowly, but Alice's arm blocked me from entering. "Alice, let me in!" I urgently said, a little louder.

"What was the first song you composed after becoming a vampire?" Alice asked as her pale arm refused to move from the door frame.

"Alice is this really necessary? Just let me see Bella!" I said harshly as I tried to enter.

"Just answer the question." She insisted.

"Fine. It was Esme's Song." I said as her arm moved to let me in.

"Esme, Edward's home." Alice said softly as Esme came rushing down the stairs in a blur.

"Edward it's so good to have you back," Esme whispered as she threw her arms around me.

"Yeah, it's good to see you." Alice echoed as she too engulfed me in a hug.

"It's good to be back. How's Bella?"

"She's sleeping right now," Esme answered as she glanced upstairs. "She's a little shaken up. The others are out on the hunt…"

"EDWARD!!" Bella's loud, frantic scream pierced through the house as I dashed up the stairs, followed closely by Esme and Alice. I threw open the door to find the window closed and Bella tossing around on the bed, fast asleep. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard the door bang and footsteps running up the stairs.

"Esme? Alice? Bella?" I heard Emmett call from the staircase as he came running full speed towards us, followed by Jasper, Rose, and Carlisle.

"What happened? We heard Bella's scream and came running back." Jasper whispered as he looked towards Bella.

"Just a nightmare I suppose," answered Esme as I sat on the bed and stroked Bella's cheek. "Let's go downstairs," Esme suggested as she took Carlisle by the hand and began to lead them towards the living room. As everyone left the room, Jasper pulled the door, and it closed with a soft click.

"Bella," I softly whispered as I bent down to kiss her cheek and brushed a lock of hair from her face. She turned over and I laid down next to her and enveloped her in my arms. Pulling her headphones from her ears, I whispered her name again. She buried her head deeper into her pillow and snuggled closer to me. "Wake up, Bella." I whispered into her ear as I laced my fingers with hers. She stirred again and finally opened her brown eyes.

"Edward?" She asked as she looked up at me and I softly kissed the back of her hand. "You're back!" Suddenly her eyes lit up and a smile crossed her lips. I answered with my own smile as she threw her arms around my neck. "I missed you." She confessed while I pulled her closer to me and took a deep breath of her scent; I had been away from her for too long.

"I missed you too." I replied as I looked into her tired, worry-filled eyes a brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We'll keep you safe. Don't worry. Go back to sleep." I whispered as I began to hum her lullaby. I stroked her hair as she curled into my chest and drifted back to sleep. As her heartbeat slowed, I untangled myself from her, careful not to wake her, and preceded downstairs, ready to fight.

"Alice, if you could stay and patrol around the house, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and I can search closer to London, and Esme and Rose can look for Vera in between." Carlisle spoke from the middle of the living room to the rest of the family, who gave him their undivided attention.

"Alright! Let's go kick some Volturi butt!!" Emmett excitingly stated as he stood, followed by Jasper, who gave him an encouraging high-five.

"Carlisle, if it's alright, I would rather patrol around the house." I said from the foot of the stairs. Carlisle gave a nod and reassigned Alice to stay with Rose and Esme.

"Let's go!" Emmett said as he wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and gave her a swift kiss goodbye and then shouldered the large backpack that had been resting next to him on his way to the front door. Alice quickly wrapped Jasper in a hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Stay safe." She whispered into his ear as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Take care, my darling." Esme said to Carlisle as they hugged goodbye. "Now, boys, take care, and don't get too careless." She warned, turning to Jasper first, and then pointedly looked to Emmett at the last. They both nodded as Emmett led the way out the front door.

As Alice and Rose prepared to start their hunt, Esme turned to me, "Edward, everything will be fine. Don't worry. She'll be safe." She lovingly wrapped her comforting arms around my shoulders and reached up to kiss my forehead. When she pulled away, she looked into my worry-filled eyes and placed her hand on my shoulder before heading out the door.

"Yeah, Edward; Bella will be fine." Alice reassured me before disappearing out of the door behind Rose. Logically, yes, they were right. There was no conceivable way Vera could get through the entire family, but Bella was still at risk. I wouldn't be able to survive if she got hurt somehow. My thoughts flashed back to Italy, and my promise to myself still stood. If anything or anyone were to take Bella from me, I would not be far behind.

When everyone had gone, I went back to our room and cracked open the door. My Bella was still sound asleep, her heart maintaining its slow, steady pace. I walked over to the bed, careful not to make the antique floorboard creak or groan, and kissed her cheek. "I'll keep you safe." I promised her as I turned and headed out the door, ready to hunt.

**Bella POV:**

_Bright, yellow sun glistened off the raindrops that covered the leaves of the trees and slightly dampened the grass in the meadow. Edward laid on the grass, as my head rested on his stomach. He was playing with my hair, watching the sun strike the red while I played with his free hand, watching the sun's rays glitter off of his skin. _

_I could feel the sun's warmth on my face and his icy skin as it touched me. I was in perfect bliss just relaxing in silence with him. In the distance I heard something clatter against brick. I quickly sat up, glancing around for what could have made the sound until I realized I was asleep and nothing clattered in my dream. _

I was wrenched out of my peaceful sleep back to reality, back to where I was being chased by a vampire who wanted me dead. As I bolted up in bed, I heard another clatter against the house and my heartbeat sped up considerably. Edward was no where in sight and the rest of the family was on the hunt. Suddenly, I heard glass shattering and saw a large rock the size of a bowling ball come flying through my window. I reached to the nightstand next to my bed and switched on the small lamp that sat on it just in time to see Vera launch herself through my window.

"Hello, Bella." She sneered as she stood from her cat-like landing on the wood floor of the bedroom. "Where's you're lovely boyfriend? Did he actually leave you alone?"

"What do you want Vera?" I asked as I tried to muster up all of the strength and courage I had in my body. I sat up on the bed and refused to answer her questions.

"Well, I guess he did leave you alone. At least it will make my job easier." She stated, answering my question for me. She took a step closer to me as I slowly rose from the bed to stand closer to the door in order to make an escape attempt.

"What do you mean? Your job? What job?" I asked, trying to stall her until someone could get to me. There was no way I could possibly fight her off by myself.

"Didn't the psychic tell you? I'm here on account of my masters, the Volturi." She stated as she took another step closer to me and I counteracted by taking a step closer to the door. "I'm here to change you, or kill you if you refuse to side with the Great Volturi." She came another step closer to me and I took a step into the door and grabbed the door knob, preparing myself to run for my life against an unbeatable vampire. "If you're a good girl, I won't make it hurt…as much…" Yet another step brought her closer to me, only leaving about eight feet between us. I gripped the doorknob tighter as my heartbeat sped up.

As Vera prepared to close the distance between us and attack, Alice flew through the window and was in front of me in the blink of an eye.

"Back away, Vera," Alice snarled as she stood protectively in front of me. Vera stood about a head taller than little Alice, and she broke into laughter.

"You think you're going to stop me?" She asked skeptically as she raised a perfect eyebrow as she sized Alice up again.

"What? Running scared, Vera? Can't handle a little bit of fair competition?" Alice asked as she flashed a perfect, white smile. My heart immediately raced at the thought of little Alice up against Vera.

Vera let out a menacing laugh, "Afraid of you! Please!" She scoffed as she lunged quickly at Alice who danced out of her way with grace and ease.

"Not so easy, is it, Vera?" Alice taunted as Vera took another launch at Alice as Alice flitted around the room faster than I could keep track of her.

"Come on, Vera. You have to keep up. The Volturi must be getting desperate for vampire minions. Why else would they hire you? You are awfully slow." Alice teased again as Vera lunged again and sent Alice flying over the bed.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we?" Vera stated with a malicious laugh of enjoyment as Alice regained her balance and lunged at Vera.

They wrestled back and forth for a few moments until Vera threw Alice into a wall hard enough to send her through a few rooms of the house. Immediately, before I had time to react, Vera had me pinned against the floor as my head collided with the nightstand that was next to me, and I could feel her teeth sinking into my forearm as I tried in vain to shove her granite body off of me.

A scream echoed from somewhere in the house, either from me or from downstairs, and in a flash, Edward pulled Vera off of me and they were entangled together in a brawl on the floor in front of me. Suddenly my arm felt as if someone had lit me on fire, as the venom began to spread through my arm, more quickly than when James had bit me in Arizona.

"Edward! The FIRE!! Make the fire STOP!!" I screamed out at him as I thrashed about in pain. I wrenched my eyes open enough to see Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle rush into the room, seize Vera and relive Edward. I squeezed my eyes tighter as another wave of pain rushed further through my body up to my shoulder.

"I'm here, Bella. Carlisle, can I stop it like before?" He asked frantically as he put his cool hands on my arm, trying to take away some of the sting.

"Bella, dear, where is the fire up to?" Carlisle asked me as the fire's intensity strengthened and I bit down on my lip in order not to let out a scream. As I squeezed my eyes together even tighter, I felt another pair of hands on my arm, attempting to take away more of the sting.

"Bella?" Edward questioned with worry and panic in his velvet smooth voice.

"My shoulder!" I screamed out with clenched teeth. "Edward! Make it stop! PLEASE!!" I begged as the pain started to consume my thoughts. Trying to think of Edward and what was going on around me, I tried to focus on the others, but my mind could only focus on the intensity of the pain of the fire as it crawled up my arm and seeped throughout my bloodstream.

"Carlisle!" I heard Edward beg as he pressed his cheek against my upper arm.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but there's nothing we can do for her to stop the change. There's too much venom already in her bloodstream. All you can do for her is make the change quicker by forcing more venom into her bloodstream." Carlisle assessed as Edward let out an angry roar. As the pain subsided slightly, I heard the bedroom door bang shut and then open and shut again. "Esme, could you go get us as many bags of ice as you can get your hands on? I have a feeling it will take away a little bit of the pain." Carlisle instructed as I felt another cold hand on my forehead. "Are you going to help along the change?" He directed at Edward.

The mind-blowing pain had slightly subsided and I could open my eyes. Carlisle was waiting for an answer from Edward, while Edward was studying each of my movements. Alice was rubbing her temples and holding her arm as Rosalie was attending to her. Jasper and Emmett must have taken Vera out, because none of them were present, and Esme had gone to get the ice. I looked at Edward again and saw the pain and distress of his decision and mustered up all the strength I could achieve.

"Edward, please, help it along." I said to him as I lifted an arm to touch his hardened face.

"I also think morphine will help," Carlisle interjected as Edward was debating his decision.

"I'll help her." Edward stated as he looked into my eyes. "I am so sorry, Bella."

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself." I reprimanded him as another wave of pain hit and I suppressed yet another scream. I had to make this easier on him.

He smiled slightly, but his smile didn't touch his light butterscotch eyes.

"Okay, Edward, you're going to have to bite her exactly where Vera bit her. Push as much venom as you can into her system. She's going to thrash and scream, but I'll try and hold her down. Try not to get her blood, she needs as much as she can get." Carlisle instructed as Edward's face hardened into stone.

"I'm sorry," he said as he kissed my lips and then moved his teeth to my arm. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was to come. First, he kissed my forearm and placed both of his cold hands on either side to dull some of the pain as Carlisle placed some of the ice bags down my arm to my shoulder. I bit down on the inside of my cheek, determined not to scream or thrash. Suddenly, his teeth sank into my skin and a whole new wave of mind-blowing pain surged through my body, but this time it wouldn't give up. I could feel more and more of the venom surging through my body, spreading more quickly than before. The pain got so great, even with the bags of ice, and a loud, ear-shattering scream escaped my body. I could feel a quick pinch and then a prick by my inner arm and then the pain dulled very slightly as the morphine ran into my system.

"Edward, why don't you put her on the bed? Esme's coming with more ice and a chair for you so you can stay with her." Carlisle's usually calm voice came out more pained as I could feel myself being lifted off of the ground and placed on the soft bed. I closed my eyes even tighter as the venom quickly seeped into my other arm and began its way down my torso.

"Edward, please stay." I choked out in pain as I reached out for his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied as he gave me his hand, and I pressed it to my bite to dull the worst of the pain. It wasn't but a minuet before the morphine kicked into its full power and I sunk into unconsciousness.

**Jasper POV:**

As Emmett and I dragged Vera out of the room, we could hear Bella's frantic screams, and we didn't need to ask what had happened. Bella was becoming one of us. The two of us easily dragged Vera into a clearing next to the house and closed in on her. After seeing the hole where Vera had tossed Alice through three rooms and seeing the bites on Alice's arms, as well as seeing Bella withering in pain on the floor, Emmett wasn't the only one ready to destroy a vampire.

"But Jasper, please, I love you!" Vera pleaded as she lay on the damp forest floor, pinned down by Emmett as I closed in on her, ready to give Emmett the okay.

"Come on, Jasper; let me kill this piece of filth. She tried to kill Bella!" Emmett snarled loudly as he lowered a sharpened knife to the middle of her ghastly pale neck.

"You almost killed my future sister twice, and would have succeeded if one of us hadn't been there to pull you off her, and you lunged at Alice. You deserve to die." I maliciously spat as Emmett prepared to slice into her throat.

"I was under orders! I do admit it was wrong to jump at her, I just…lost control." She cried, struggling hopelessly against Emmett's unmatchable strength.

"You made the choice to follow through on the orders when you could have turned back; you made the choice to lunge at my Alice." I pronounced her name so forcefully, it was eminent how much love I held for my wife, which was a large slap in the face to Vera. From inside the house, Bella's screams of terror and sheer pain ripped through all of our hearts as easily as it ripped through the cool, midnight air. We all wished we could help.

"Goodbye, Vera." I blatantly spat as I picked up another sharpened knife at the sound of yet another one of Bella's torturous screams.

_**Author's Note:**__ I hope y'all enjoyed!! Review por favor!_


End file.
